Resident Evil: Code Zero
by Debra Dreamer
Summary: After the events of resident evil 5, a new horror is released. A new villian takes over what Albert Wesker left unfinnished. A new group of characters find themselves facing the horror. Rated T for violence and Language. R&R
1. Preface

**I do not own Resident Evil, if I did Wesker and Steve would still be alive :( Any way… This is my first Story and I think is decent… Any who Let's begin This is a shorty chapter, sorry :) **

* * *

><p>Raccoon City… oh everyone seems to remember that day. They know there's nothing left of it except a miserable hole in the ground. Very few know firsthand how horrible that night was. Oh, they knew of the virus that Umbrella created that reanimated dead cells (Bringing the dead to life) and how if a live human was infected it could cause horrible mutations. Even fewer know how it felt to survive it… almost everyone… died (They didn't stay dead very long though). But it is here our story takes place, where a young girl walks alone.<p>

She looks to be no more than thirteen years old, but if you look closely she seems older. In fact, she's exactly fourteen and ten months. Age can be a nasty shock sometimes. She was not a stupid girl, she knew of the virus and what it could do, she saw what happened to those that got bit. Living on the streets was nothing new to her; she'd been living on them for awhile and knew them rather well. She heard a small rasping sound half way between a moan and a growl form around a corner. She tightened her gloved hand on her hand gun, which was her prized possession, and pointed it at where the noise came from. Nothing moved; not a sound.

She still was not stupid; she knew the infected could play dead (no pun intended). She rather not risk the chance of surviving by letting her guard down. She narrowed her icy blue eyes trying to see the source of the sound; still nothing. She waited, making sure to keep her head tilted in just the right angle to keep her raven black hair from obscuring her vision. Then there was a familiar cry as a frightening figure ran toward her.

She fired twice; no more was needed. She stared at the body somewhat happy it had been one of the infected and not a live, uninfected human. A small satisfactory smile spread across her face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came as a wave of dizziness swarmed her brain. She abruptly sat down, her back up against the wall. "I'm Eliza Thornbred," she told herself firmly. "Mom and Dad died in a car crash… now I'm all by myself… not that I mind." The last part she said smugly. It barely helped. Ever since she was young, Eliza suffered from a medical condition which caused her to become tired and need sleep if she overworked her mind and/or body. Once, when she was a timid girl still living in an orphanage, a boy challenged her to a race around what was called a "playground". She won but she slept for eleven hours after that, she barely made it to the finish line. The tiredness became all she could think of.

_I'll just rest my eyes for two minutes…_

But even in her current state of mind, she knew that when she woke up it might already be too late.

* * *

><p>Their name tags indentified them as Joel Green and Aston Green, brothers, their name tags also claimed that they were head researchers for Umbrella.<p>

"I highly doubt we'll find any out here, Joel," Aston complained, fiddling with his gun. They knew about the missile that would be sent to "fix" the problem. The virus would be gone and so would the city (plus anyone left, human or infected). They were also aware of the last Umbrella helicopter that would be leaving the city. And they would be getting on it, as soon as they found what Umbrella needed.

"Aston," Joel said, "found one."

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews make us happy :) (By us I mean myself and the characters)


	2. A New Start

**Chapter One! Yay me -cough- any way... Please enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Eliza Thornbred awoke in a state of shock and pure confusion. Her brain searched franticly for memories of past events and get a grip on reality. All her memories came rushing back like a river. Her parents had died when she was five, she ran away from the orphanage when she was twelve, lived on the streets since then, and learned to shoot a gun from a man know only as "Exploding Bill". She fought to keep her eyes closed. <em>I wonder how long I slept…<em>

The ground below her felt different then the concrete she passed out on somehow. This ground was both hard and cold but not as hard nor as cold, it felt… like tile almost. Her eyes tightened in irritation and her face was fixed in a tight frown. She opened her eyes and tried to distinguish her location. She seemed to be in a room of some sorts; small, almost cell-like in a way. The floor was made of gray tile. She frowned, not knowing where she was bothered her deeply. There were two large windows on the East wall, and lying in between was a large glass door; all bullet proof by the looks of it.

She pushed herself into a sitting position against the wall realizing that she was in a vulnerable position. A few people in white lab coats passed by the windows paying no attention to her.

"What the…" She muttered to herself. Then one of the people stopped and looked toward her expectantly. She couldn't hear what she was saying but Eliza was gifted in reading lips.

"She's awake... come here… she's…I know that we…" She couldn't read parts of this. Another person also in a white lab coat came and glanced at her. Both of the men looked alike, the same dark hair and eyes. _Must be related somehow…_

"Brother, we finally found ourselves a good one, eh?"

Eliza was confused. They were talking about her, weren't they?

The other one nodded mutely.

"F-virus?" He asked.

"Yeah," the other one said, "I'm quite curious on how it turns out. I believe we should get started."

He put a gloved hand on the door handle and pulled it down. Then, without warning, he jerked back up.

"Hello, Sir," Eliza saw him say. Minutes passed and Eliza had no idea what was going on, except she was scared. One of the men, the one with the darker hair, looked angry and stalked off; the other on followed looking concerned. She watched as another man entered the room she was in. He was a blonde and he wore dark black sunglasses with bothered Eliza because she had always been good at reading people and with those sunglasses on she couldn't see his eyes. Eliza frowned.

"Who are you?" She asked her voice strained.

He smirked. "My name is Albert Wesker," He said looking down at her. He held out his hand offering to help her up but she stood up without the assistance. She stared at him, eyes narrowed trying to make sense of this all.

"W-where am I? Why'd you take me here? What do you want with m-," she was about to ask another question but Wesker cut her off.

"I'll answer your questions shortly but maybe we should leave the research area and find a more secluded place to talk."

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker had no idea why he did what he did; it was a last second decision. For some reason he couldn't let those two idiots of researchers inject her with the F4267653763567677990 prototype virus, which was such a failure. Her life was nowhere near over. He knew that one researcher, Aston Green, was the creator of the F- Virus and did not plan to give up so soon. Albert glanced over at her. She reminded him of someone with her messy black hair that made her face look even paler than it really was and her icy blue eyes that flickered endlessly around at everything they passed.<p>

She looked young, but Albert knew she was older than she appeared. There was also something strong about her and Albert was still shocked at the fact that they had found her _unconscious_ in an _alley,_ in _Raccoon City, _with a _gun, _and _uninfected._ Most people he believed would have burst into tears. He led her into a small side room sometimes full of workers on break, now empty.

He sat down in one chair and gestured for her to occupy the other. She sat down nervously and looked around anxiously. Albert knew she was uncomfortable in a place she'd never been to. Neither of them said anything for awhile.

Finally Albert spoke. "You seem stronger than most people. I fact most people your age would have burst into tears."

She looked up at him. "Oh, I don't cry."

He raised his eyebrows; not understanding.

"Crying is a sign of weakness," she explained. "And you can't survive with weaknesses."

He smirked at this answer. "I agree completely, so tell me about yourself miss…uh."

"Eliza," She said her eyes un-hardened slightly. "My name is Eliza Thornbred."

* * *

><p>Eliza sighed and walked around the room she entered, looking at random things that caught her attention. She felt like she could write a whole book about Umbrella and Wesker, and that he could write a short novel about her. She sighed. Wesker said she couldn't leave yet, plus Raccoon City was gone; she saw the papers. She just couldn't believe it, Raccoon City had been her home her entire life and now it was nothing. She wiped her eyes refusing to cry. Wesker had been nice enough to give her some time by herself… but there was something <em>inhuman<em> about him that Eliza didn't trust.

If Eliza had been paying attention, she would have heard someone pacing outside the door. Then she would have heard the door creak open slightly. If she would have looked, she would have saw Aston there. And if she would have spun around she might have had a chance. But she didn't for she was caught up in silent grief. She gasped and fell as the virus entered her body. Aston grinned triumphantly. It didn't last long as a gun fired twice and Wesker walked in, his eyes glowing a fierce red; his sunglasses hid it well though.

"Aston you incompetent fool! I told you leave her alone!" He hissed.

And as Aston lay dying, he smiled up and said, "I don't take orders from you Wesker. Not anymore."

"Where the Hell did you put the Antidote for it?" Wesker asked.

"I never thought you could care, Wesker. But I won't tell you." Death came swiftly to Aston.

"Damn you!" Wesker growled, and then look toward Eliza who writhed on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews will Help Eliza Wake up faster!**


	3. The Begining and End of an Era

**I personally love this chapter! But that's YOUR judgememt that matters. Any way, another one of the new characters comes into play. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Eliza Thornbred was having a near death experience. Or maybe she was dying, but it was going down as a near death experience in her book. It was all so strange; her muscles locked and she felt a strange feeling of pain and change run through her body. Eventually it stopped, well not completely. She got up slowly but not at all unbalanced. She put a hand to her throbbing forehead and groaned.<p>

She looked wildly around the room. The first thing she noticed was a dead body that belonged to Aston, one of the men that brought her here; and the next thing was Albert Wesker typing commands into a large computer. She tried to take a step forward but her head exploded into a frenzy of pain.

"Ow," she whimpered causing her to stagger against the wall. Wesker looked at her.

"Don't worry," her said, venom dripping from his words. "I intend to find this poor excuse for intelligence's brother and get the anti-virus and reverse the effects of the prototype virus you were injected with."

"W-why are you helping me?" Eliza asked through clenched teeth.

Wesker sighed, almost unwilling to say anything regarding the past, until he finally spoke.

"I knew your father," he admitted at last.

"He was a researcher and scientist, one of the most brilliant you could find. He had been working for Umbrella since he turned twenty. I first met Daniel Thornbred when I first started working for Umbrella, he seemed to be working on a side project of some sorts but he reveled no information on his motives. We had no intentions on reporting to our higher ups about his secretive project because Daniel was not only bright but also very charismatic and had a wife and daughter at home. I was merely curious on this so called project but Daniel was wary of me for awhile.

One day I asked him straight forward on what he was working on.

'A cure,' he said, 'For my daughter, Eliza.'

'What is work with her?' I had asked.

'She's deathly sick. My wife, Morgan, and I are terrified of losing her.'

'How old is she?' I asked careful not to ask too many questions concerning the cure, not wanting to make Daniel think I was trying to pry information.

'A year; I've finished it, it's just a small sample but I pray it works.'

'Do you mind me asking what it contains?'

He smiled wearily.

'No, it contains small samples of the research we've been working with along with… some of my own personal discoveries… I'll try it tonight. Just a small portion though, too much could cause cellular mutations.'

That night he did try it and happily reported to me that it cured, well almost, his daughter. There were still a few side effects of the sickness that remained, but that was all. Unfortunately Umbrella found out and briefly decided to, how should I put this, take him out of the picture. Before he was… killed he left me with another sample of the E.K.T test virus."

"E.K.T?" Eliza asked.

"The Eliza Kellan test virus."

"So he was killed? My mother too? It wasn't a car crash?"

"It was a car crash. The car that crashed into them was under Umbrella orders and it seems your mother was in the car as well."

"Umbrella goes a little too far sometimes," he added, reading he expression.

No words could describe the emotional and physical pain Eliza went through. But she was strong so she boxed it up and sighed.

"What now?" Her voice broke on the last word.

"When you were undergoing the transformation process, I discovered there had been a viral leak in this facility. Therefore I plan to trap the remaining employees and B. and use the building's manual self destruct system to destroy any traces of my presence. The only ones that will escape shall be you and I," Wesker explained.

"But all those innocent people…" Eliza said. Wesker shrugged.

"I will go find this Joel Green and set the plan in motion. You will go to the meeting room on the main floor and wait for me."

Eliza nodded.

"Here take this," Wesker said, tossing her a gun.

"Oh my gawsh, A Lightning Hawk!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm guess you know your weapons," Wesker muttered.

She nodded excitedly examining it carefully.

"Alright," Wesker instructed, "Remember, the meeting room on the main floor."

* * *

><p>Eliza walked carefully down the eerily lit hallway. Her eyes sifted around the room uneasily; she was well unaware that the color of them had changed from a cold blue to a startling golden yellow. Her head aches came back often, though they weren't very painful.<p>

Not this time though. No, this one came with much force causing her to slump against the wall dropping her head in her hands.

She whimpered. Something new came over her, something fighting for control; A compulsion to kill. She tried to fight it but it was stronger than her. She hopelessly tried to hang on to her human conscious but these new compulsions won. She closed her eyes, hiding their yellow glow; she listened. She heard the shuffles and groans of the infected, than a new sound. A sound she knew was human; she left to find it.

* * *

><p>Natalia Dodds was a rookie member of S.T.A.R.S. She had no idea who signed her up for this mission, though she tried not to complain knowing it would irritate her higher up and partner for this mission, Chris Redfield. Not that she would mind ticking him off though. She was still a little freaked after she almost got attacked by one of those things; luckily for her, Chris had shot it before it could bite her. For that she was thankful.<p>

She had her dark red hair pulled back and her nine millimeter handgun pointed ahead.

_Wish I'd brought my AK. I had no idea we were dealing with zombies let alone Umbrella!_

She looked over her shoulder at Chris. "Chris! Duck!" She commanded.

Chris automatically dropped down and Natalia fired her handgun thrice before the creature fell.

"Thanks Nat," Chris said, "I was almost zombie food."

She laughed. "Like it would've eaten you, you would have given it indigestion or something."

They continued walking down the eerily empty halls. They had a few close calls with "Lickers" but that was about it, or so they thought.

"Uh… Chris?" Natalia whispered.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Something is watching us," She said, panic creepy into his voice.

"I know," He said.

"I-I don't think it's like the others, or it would have attacked us already," she continued, goose bumps appearing on her arms.

"Uh huh," Chris muttered, reloading his shotgun.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't know," He said honestly.

"You're the master at this!" She hissed, "What do you mean 'you don't know'!"

"I just don't! How can I know what it is if I can't see it?"

She sighed then gasped as something ran by her.

"C-Chris?" she forced herself to whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Something just ran by me."

"I know, something moved by me too."

"Wait! I just saw it!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Mmm hmm," Chris breathed taking aim and then fired.

A figure fell to the ground.

"Dammit! You only shot it in the leg!" Natalia growled, "Let me-"

But Chris cut her off, "Look!"

"Hey it's just a kid."

"Can't be a normal kid, she's probably a B.O.W," Chris mused.

"I-I'm fifteen," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"Umm who are you?" Natalia asked. She got no response.

"Well, she's out," Chris remarked.

"Do you think we'll get any information out of her?"

"I don't know. It's worth a shot," Chris said going through the contents of a wooden desk drawer. "Found a key card." He waved it around for epenthesis.

Natalia rolled her brown eyes.

"Yo, Chris, think you can take her to that room we found the rifle in?"

"Sure… wait does she bite?"

Natalia laughed. "I'm not sure but since you're the master at this…"

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker held Joel Green up against the wall by his throat.<p>

"Please *cough* I d-don't know where my brother *gasp* put the anti-virus."

Albert had to admit the sounds of this feeble human's sufferings almost made him smile.

_Almost._

"I know you know where he put it, you pathetic human. You actually thought you could deceive me." He smirked a slowly closed his hand, watching Joel's eyes pop out a bit and his neck vain slowly bluging out...

"No! Please! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Joel gasped,

Albert loosened his grip slightly. "Talk!"

"He said he was going to destroy them. He- he told me you were coming to steal them from us."

Albert's eyes narrowed and he threw Joel to the side leaving him gasping on the floor.

Then he remembered something, a faint memory.

"_Albert, take this,"_

_A vial was handed to him._

"_You never know when you might need something." Then Daniel Thornbred turned toward the door for the last time…_

* * *

><p>Eliza awoke feeling like she, well, just got shot. She opened her eyes slowly, bracing herself for the worst. She was in on of the supply rooms, that she knew, but what she didn't know was the identities of the two standing in front of her, backs turned. One had long red hair tied back by a black band, and was shorter than the other one. The other was taller, more muscular and had short red, brown hair.<p>

She tried pulling her hands forward but, to her dismay and shock, she found they were cuffed behind her back, holding her to a rusty pole. She gritted her teeth and tried to find a way to free herself, closing her eyes in the process.

"Well, good morning Miss. B.O.W girl," A female voice said.

Eliza snapped her eyes open and glared up at the red haired women. The lady gasped at the sight of Eliza's glowing, yellow eyes.

"Listen here chick," Eliza snapped, "I. Am. Not. One. Of. Those. Things!"

"Chick?" the lady said narrowing her eyes. "I don't take shit from anyone, not even little kids!"

"I told you I'm fifteen. Are you slow or something?" Eliza growled.

"Why you little b-"

"Nat! Calm down," The man instructed. "Can you tell us your name?" He asked Eliza in a gentler voice, treating her like a child; which Eliza didn't like at all."

"Why no freaking duh!" Eliza hissed. "Tell me yours first."

He smiled. "I'm Chris Redfield, and this is Natalia Dodds."

Eliza almost gasped at the name. Was he the Chris Redfield Wesker had mentioned?

"I'm Eliza Thornbred," She said ruefully staring at the ground.

"Can you tell us anything about this facility?" Chris asked.

"I could… but I won't."

Natalia snorted.

"We could help you, but you would have to help us first. You know take you back to your family or find away to help you find the cure for whatever Umbrella did to you."

"Hmm," She pretended to think. "Nope."

"Chris she won't tell us anything. We should just get ourselves out of here. C'mon lets go."

Finally Natalia was able to convince Chris to leave. Now Eliza was alone again. She flexed her arms once then took a deep breath before pulling her arms apart which shattered to cuffs into a few pieces of metal on the floor. She stood up then dusted off her jeans before walking toward where those idiots put her Lightning Hawk. She reloaded it and opened the door –checked the area- and left to find the meeting room on the main floor. And about half way to her destination, it happened again; she found herself fighting the urge to kill. She put up a decent fight but it won yet again. And only two faces were on her mind as she heard gun fire from down the hall; a sadistic grin appeared on her face.

* * *

><p>This time when Eliza found Natalia and Chris, they had an idea of what was coming. This time Natalia used the shotgun and decided to end this nonsense once and for all; she wanted to go home. She fired the gun hitting Eliza in the most vulnerable area, the head.<p>

Natalia was happy but Chris seemed slightly disturbed.

But as Eliza's mind slowly faded into blackness, Eliza heard the last thing Natalia uttered.

"Don't worry Chris, it's just another B.O.W. Just another of Umbrella's failures…"

Bitter resentment filled Eliza's dying mind.

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker walked quickly (quickly to him) down the soon the be destroyed halls. Eliza hadn't met up with him yet so he assumed the worse.<p>

But then he found her.

"God damn it! I leave you alone and you get shot."

But now that he thought about it, the head wound wasn't as bad as it should have been. No, her body was able to heal some of it but she was still on the verge of death.

He picked her up careful not to injure her any further.

"This should work," He muttered pulling out a syringe with crude writing on the side. He injected her with it, all of it unlike the feat performed by her father. Albert hoped the results wouldn't be too disastrous.

Wesker was correct. He and Eliza were one of the few that escaped. The only others were Natalia Dodds, Chris Redfield, and Joel Green. Eliza's fate though, was still uncertain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews will help pay for Natalia's anger Management classes...**

**Natalia: I DO NOT NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES!**

**Me: What ever -rolls eyes-**

**Chris: -laughs- You know Debbie can kill you off right?**

**Natalia: ***k you!**

**Me: You said a baaaaaaaad word!**

**Natalia: bitch...**


	4. That Was Then, This is Now

**Hello loves! It's me Debra and here's another chapter! Finally we're getting away from the Darkness of Raccoon and into the uh- new plot line!**

* * *

><p>Eliza Thornbred was alone in the banks of her mind. The floating darkness was comforting for no feelings except for warm content rolled through her broken mind. Endless seconds passed until they became minutes which passed endlessly until they created hours. Eventually time began to mean something as Eliza's conscious began to return. Her thoughts were now weren't so content, bitter resentment and lust for revenge also began to stir in her mind. She took in a breath, shocked and sat upright in a unfamiliar room. The door to her left opened and Wesker walked in.<p>

"Wesker, how am I still alive? I was shot. I-I died… didn't I?" Eliza asked.

"I used the E.K.T virus," he said simply, adjusting his sunglasses.

"A-am I human anymore? I don't feel human."

"You're not the only one," He chuckled.

"Wha-," Eliza began. She watched as Wesker removed his sunglasses, his eyes closed. He slowly opened them for emphasis. Eliza gasped. They were… demonic, goldish- red and cat-like pupils.

"Y-your eyes!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Yours aren't that much better."

"What do you mean?"

"Look for yourself," He said handing her a mirror. Her eyes were a silver color with specks of gold hidden amongst the silver. Her pupils too resembled the ones of a cat.

"My eyes… how did you cope?" She asked.

"For me there were a few perks. The speed, the strength, and the quick regeneration," He said. "I lost a great amount of my humanity though."

* * *

><p>- TIME WARP-<p>

Years went by, some slow, some fast, all of them painful in some way. The event of the T-Veronica Virus passed along with Saddler's attempt to take over with the Plagas. And the Uroboros project, which lead up to the death of Albert Wesker himself. Eliza tried to stay hidden and kept her identity a secret. She played her part well.

Just like the S.T.A.R.S the B.S.A.A disbanded and Leon S. Kennedy along with Chris Redfield formed the B.H.P.T (The bio-hazard prevention team). Former members of the S.T.A.R.S and B.S.A.A joined quickly in hopes of preventing future Bio-terrorism acts; among these members was Natalia Dodds.

- END OF TIME WARP-

* * *

><p>Natalia Dodds sighed as she received a message from Mr. Kennedy. Natalia became experienced in her field and, upon Chris's request, was assigned a new partner.<p>

"Careful," Chris had said, "The boy is a little hard-headed."

After her protest Leon had said, "Just think of them as evil minions."

"Them?" Natalia asked.

"Well, his brother joined too but he'll be tagging along with Chris for now."

"Nice, two rookies."

"Oh, they're not rookies," Leon said. "Both of them have been through a lot."

"Fine, whatever," Natalia sighed. "When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow," Leon said shrugging.

-The Next Day-

"Ah, my evil minions have arrived," Natalia said jokingly as the two boys walked in. _Hey the older one is kind of cute…_ She thought.

"Um hello I'm Mi-," One began. He was young, looked too young; he had tan colored skin and jet black hair. He had eyes that seemed to be green, blue and gray at the same time.

"Did I say you could speak," She hissed, playing around hoping to upset Leon somehow.

Their names were Paul and Milo Ventimilga. Paul was a few years older, hovering around age twenty- two and he had long, curly, dark brown hair. Milo was younger and _a little_ more insane than his brother.

"It didn't say we were going to be assigned to a nut-case," Paul muttered.

"I don't recall that eit-," He Milo started.

"Because that would be rude of them to say," she interrupted.

"Can you stop interrupting me!" Milo yelled.

Natalia rolled her eyes as Leon walked in his eyes snickered. "I see you've met Natalia."

"Is she insane?" They asked.

"Yeah," He laughed as she glared at him. "You just need to know her a little better."

He left smiling.

"I want a burrito!" Milo exclaimed after moments of awkward silence.

"A burrito…" Natalia repeated, confused by this boys odd behavior.

"Yupp," He said heading for the door. "I'm going to go find one."

* * *

><p>Milo took it heavily upon himself to find a burrito but instead he found a guy lurking, yes lurking, by the vending machines.<p>

"Who's this Whacko?" He muttered under his breath.

"That's Damian," A cool, hard, female voice said. Milo turned around and faced a pale, blonde girl. "That's Damian," She repeated.

"Oh, um thanks. Who are you?" He asked.

"Olivia," She said.

"Is he- Damian stalking the vending machines?"

"Uh-huh, it's his favorite past time." She muttered walking away.

"Hey," He called out to Damian. "Is there any burritos here?"

"That's what she said!" He called back.

* * *

><p>The next morning Natalia awoke after having a dream that haunted her since she was young; a fire, a blood curdling scream and laughter. She surmised the event of her mother and father's death in a fire caused those images. She barely remembered her mother; in fact she couldn't remember her father at all. She had a meeting today so she dressed in her favorite attire, a black dress and her black boots. Her long, red hair hung limply. She let the boys stay in the guest rooms at her house until they found a place so she decided to wake them up too.<p>

"Yo! Up and at 'em!" She yelled entering their rooms.

Milo slowly opened his eyes. "What are we doing today?"

"We have a meeting."

"Bore-ring," He stated and closed his eyes again.

"Wake. Up. Or. I. Will. Get. My. AK. And. Blow. Your. Freaking. Head. Off!"

"Alright, alright," He groaned and sat up

* * *

><p>Natalia walked into the meeting room filled with the other B.H.P.T members. She saw Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine holding hands smiling.<p>

"Love birds. Get a room," Milo muttered under his breath.

"You two sit over there," Natalia seat, pointing to two seats between Sheva Alamor and Rebecca Chambers. They sat down without protest. Natalia then sat down next her friend Lisa. Lisa was a normally quiet girl who was very nice; also Damian's girlfriend.

"Do you know what Kennedy's dragged us in for?" Natalia asked.

"Nope," Lisa whispered back.

"Alright," Leon said catching everyone's attention. "First to start things off I would like to say that Josh Stone has fully recovered from the shotgun incident and will be back with us in a few days." Sheva smiled. "Next we have received word that there is a bio-weapon conspiracy in Maroon City, Pennsylvania. They seem to be nothing more then suspicions about a medical company called Regeneration, so a small team of four should do the trick. Any volunteers?"

_Not me, I rather not waste my time…_ Natalia thought sourly.

As almost as fate willed it, Natalia's cell phone went off; an Eminem song sang loudly to it's self.

_Well this looks like a job for me but everybody follow me, cos we nee- _

She shut it off, her face red with embarrassment. Leon smirked. "Alright Natalia you and Milo will go along with Chris and Paul."

"But, I, it, he… Never mind," She groaned.

-Maroon City Pennsylvania. 9:30 P.M. Two Weeks before the B.H.P.T meeting-

Drake TerBorcht was 19 years old. He walked down the dark alley trying to get home before ten o'clock. He looked up at the dark, foreboding sky, he did _not_ want to be caught up in this storm. For awhile it was only the clicking sound of his feet against the pavement. Then in the distance a pair of headlights appeared. He stopped and watched as they grew larger and larger until he could make out the vehicle. It was an old van that looked like it had came straight out of the 60's.

"Stephanie!" He said.

The van stopped and the door open; the sound of Beatles' music came rafting out. Stephanie was nothing short of a modern day hippie.

"I didn't think you wanted to get stuck in this storm."

He nodded.

"Alrighty then hop in."

-12:00 Midnight-

"Thanks Stephanie!" Drake called as the van sped away. The storm had finally blown over and he was _late._

_Mom's gonna blow a gasket…_ he thought numbly.

So he decided to take a short cut through the woods; he wasn't scared of the woods and the trip would save him fifteen minutes. That was probably the biggest mistake of his life. Something struck him in the back of his head and he fell like a rock.

"This is codename MIKE. I got another one, over," A man said into his transmitter.

"Craig your codename sucks but okay bring here, over," A static voice replied.

-Maroon City, Pennsylvania: 6:30 A.M. 13 days before the B.H.P.T held their meeting-

"Who is he?" A female voice asked.

"I believe his name is Drake Terborcht, age 19… Uh Ma'am?"

"What?" Came a cold reply.

"If you don't mind me asking… umm why is this information important?"

"That is none of your concern!" She hissed icily. "When he is to awaken you are to send to me."

"B-but I can't do that Ma'am I have strict orders to-," He covered his mouth in horror, realizing what he had just said.

She smirked and pulled out her L. Hawk. She had no use for this one, if he could not perform a simple task she had to dispose of him. She shot him once killing him immediately.

"You will follow orders won't you?" She said turning to the other man.

"Y-yes Miss Thornbred," He stammered still in shock from seeing his comrade die.

Eliza smiled to herself. Albert was going to be avenged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love that ending... Reviews will help Milo find his burrito.**

**Milo:Please, please, please, please, pleaaaaaaaaaaaase**

**Me: Stop whinning!**

**Milo: NEVER! Any way REVIEW cuz I want that burrito!**

** - Love, Debra XD**


	5. The Degeration Company

**I will never, ever own Resident Evil (Just statining the obivious) any who... Zombie Bunnies... You'll find out :) **

* * *

><p>The four B.H.P.T members were each sitting in the helicopter flying them to Maroon City. Milo was humming the tune of a song, Chris was lost deep into his thoughts, and Paul was staring uncomfortably out the side because Natalia was absent mindedly playing with a strand of his hair. The roar of the helicopter blades made almost all other sounds seem obsolete.<p>

"How much longer until we reach Maroon City?" Chris called over to Nick, the helicopter pilot.

"Uh, fifteen minutes or so. I'll land in the forest, there's an open field there."

"Okay, sounds good," Natalia said.

* * *

><p>Natalia watched as the helicopter faded in to the distance. They would radio in when they were finished searching the area.<p>

"Okay everyone," Chris said. "Spread out and look for any signs of viral contamination."

"Which are?" Paul asked.

"You know, boxes with the Umbrella logo on them," Milo said. They all seemed to freeze at the name; Umbrella had hurt then all in some way. "Or a blonde gut wearing sunglasses," He joked.

Chris gave him a don't-mention-that-person look. "Wesker," He almost growled the name. "Has caused us all suffering one way or another. He kidnapped my sister! He has killed so many people, and what he did to Jill-," He stopped and looked down.

"What happened to Jill?" Milo asked Natalia in a whisper.

"I'll tell you a different time," She muttered back.

"Well Wesker's in the deepest pits of Hell where he belongs so he'll never hurt anyone else again," Chris stated confidently.

"Alright," Natalia said. "Let's go find some dirt to put on Regeneration before Chris gets all emotional on us."

They spilt up.

-FOUR HOURS LATER-

Natalia was tired of doing nothing. She was beginning to think this mission was a waste of time, they had been out here for _four_ hours and they hadn't found anything.

"People these days," She muttered to herself. Then she heard one of the boys scream.

"What the Hell?" She muttered and went to investigate. All she found was Paul holding a MP5K in shaky hands.

"What was that?" She asked.

"It ran over there," Paul said pointing to a small bush. Natalia leaned over to it the see what had scared him so bad (Chris and Milo had shown up around this time).

A small furry black face peeked out from its hiding place amongst the branches. Its black eyes blinked and its ear twitched. It leapt out of the bush with a thump on the other said.

"It's just a rabbit," Chris said confused.

"Paul is scared of Rabbits," Milo said.

Natalia and Chris broke into fits of laughter. "It's not funny!" Paul complained.

"Uh, yeah it is," Natalia said laughing. "Just look at how cute it is." They all, even Milo, began to laugh even harder but it got cut short as another black shape ran at the retreating rabbit. It looked up at the four with glowing red eyes. It was also a rabbit but it had fur in patches only. Its ear was thorn and its teeth were large and over grown. Cuts and bruises covered it's small body.

It hissed at them lunged at the white faced Paul.

Wasting no time in action, Milo pulled out his father's old Desert Eagle and shot it quickly before it could bite his brother.

"Well that's a sign of viral contamination," Chris said rather lamely.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

"What did you think it was?" Natalia snapped. But he could not reply for the area surrounding them seemed to be alive with the sound of infected rabbits.

"Shit, things are going to get screwy fast!" Milo said.

Chris pulled out a shot gun as Natalia grabbed her AK47 with a scowl on her face.

"Yea! Finally some action!" Milo exclaimed but the was a serious tone to his voice as well.

Some how Paul managed to keep his weapon steady but anyone could see the fear in his eyes. One by one the B.H.P.T members took out the rabbits and Milo was trying to come up with a nick name for these monsters.

"Does anyone know the scientific term for a rabbit?" He had asked but they hadn't so he was left mumbling and shooting.

A white rabbit covered in blood lunged at Natalia and almost bit her leg, but she gave it a good 'ol shot to the head, shattering it's skull and killing it. Chris knifed one that had latched one to his leg, killing it, then shaking off the carcass. Milo kicked one before it could move then shot it once; he felt like a ninja, though he knew ninjas didn't use guns. And Paul shot a very fluffy, gray rabbit with very sharp teeth seven times before he turned his panicked gaze. Eventually they killed them all.

"I think that's the last of them," Natalia surmised. "Good thing too, I'm almost out of ammo."

"Me too," Added Milo.

"I'm completely out," Paul said frowning at the click of the empty chamber.

"I told you that was just a rock," Milo said.

"Well how was I sup-," He began but he stopped when he heard a low growl. They turned and standing behind them was another infected Rabbit but this one was roughly the size of a grown bear, with cruel, long claws and large teeth protruding from its mouth. Its eyes were a ring of red and yellow, the yellow dominating right now and its fur was a lush white, adding emphasis to the blood streaked in its fur.

Paul's face went completely bone white. "T-that's a big rabbit…" He muttered.

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment then they came up with a simple plan. They ran back wards (They were unable to come up with a more complex idea). They shot at it trying to "put it down". Chris quickly ran out of shotgun shells and Paul threw his empty MP5K, hitting the rabbit square in the forehead.

"Nice one, Paul! Take that you 'Fluffy Bunny of Doom'!" Milo said grinning.

His efforts were in vain though, it barely slowed the charging beast.

"Why. Won't. It. Die!" Milo hissed after he ran out of ammo in both of his Desert Eagles. Natalia sigh in irritation as she traded her empty AK for her 9milimeter.

"Um Nat?" Paul asked.

"What!" She hissed trying to get a clear shot at the Rabbit.

"Dead end."

She looked over her shoulders quickly and saw that he was right, they were trapped.

"Dammit!" She hissed as she heard the click of the empty chamber, a horrible sound amongst this mess. But then they heard an out of place sound, the sound of a car horn. Then, with out warning, a van, hippie-ish, in a way zoomed passed them, hitting the rabbit in the process. As the van drove on, Milo swore he heard the sound of "Hey Jude" playing in the background.

"That was close," Paul said, the color returning to his face.

"Uh, it might not be dead yet," Chris muttered. The rabbit slowly got to its feet and looked at them before slowly slinking into the woods. Minutes passed.

"Okay, I seriously think there is something wrong with Regeneration; if they are responsible of course," Milo said.

"Me too," Natalia added. But then she heard the sound of a groan. She turned and saw a man stumble through the tangle of trees. Holding his neck, blood seeping through his fingers.

"P-please… help… me," He breathed, falling to his knees into the dirt, blood dripping to the ground.

"He's hurt!" Natalia exclaimed and ran toward him. She pried his hand away and saw his injury clearly. By the looks of it he was stabbed repeatedly in the jugular area. He was obviously dying of blood loss.

"Who did this to you?" Natalia asked, pressing a cloth she had against his neck, trying to stop the bleeding.

"M-maroon City Sunsets…" He breathed.

"What?" She asked confused.

He opened his bag and pulled out a binder. "Look for Maroon… City sunsets… it's-," He coughed violently before finishing. "It's important…" He said finally. And then he went limp and fell to impossible angles in the dirt.

* * *

><p>"His name was Zach Raths," Chris said reading the man's driver's license.<p>

"Poor sucker. He had nice hair too," Natalia said.

"What did he mean by 'Maroon City Sunsets'?" Milo asked confused.

"He said to look in this binder," Natalia said holding up the full binder.

Natalia flipped it open and on the first page was a blank piece of paper with only one thing written on it: The Degeneration Company. She flipped to the next page which was a collection of newspaper articles, each one related to Regeneration. The next page had a cut of a building, the Regeneration Building, and an article below. Natalia began to read over it but it bored her so she turned to the next. This page had a cut out of a group of people at a public announcement, all in Regeneration Uniforms, and an article below it stating:

Regeneration offers a new life to their home city

All it was about was Regeneration starting a campaign to raise the population of Maroon City to offer the city better profits. The next seemed to be a flyer. It was colorful and very bold. It read: "Maroon City Sunsets Await! Discover Maroon City Today!" Puzzled she searched the flyer for a clue. The only thing she found was a symbol in the corner. It was a blue "R" and shadowed behind it was a gray "G".

_This must be the Regeneration Logo…_ She thought.

She turned to the next page; this page had pictures of missing people. There had to be at least fifteen if not more. Some occurred about two years ago while the most recent one occurred two weeks ago. She studied the black and white picture. It was a boy who could be around twenty. Below it, it said: **Drake TerBorcht/ Age: 19/ Last seen: October 5****th****, 2010. **

There was something strange about all this; something didn't seem right. There was only one page left.

So Natalia turned to that one. On this page the Regeneration symbol sat proudly and Natalia gasped, under it laid the Umbrella symbol; red and white and a haunting reminder of everything. Below both something was written in crude hand writing:

They are both the same c

The rest was cut off. Then it clicked. They were the same company! Umbrella, Tricell and now Regeneration.

"Guys! Regeneration is the same as Umbrella!" Natalia exclaimed. "They've been kidnapping people, see?" She held up the page with the missing people. "That rabbit that attacked us probably was their doing too."

"Hmm, James Cyndal… name rings a bell," Paul mused.

"He's the son of our father's friend's uncle," Milo said sarcastically.

"Hmm," Chris pondered. "There are two Regeneration buildings located in this area… and we should investigate both so the smartest option would to split up. Paul and I will hit the building closer to the city and you and Milo will investigate the other one."

"How are we going to find them?" Milo asked.

"Our friend, Zach left a map," he replied holding up two maps, each with a destination circled with red ink. "You guys be careful."

"What about ammo?" Natalia asked. "We can't go in there unarmed."

"Um about that," Paul said awkwardly.

"What are you talking about?" Natalia said suspiciously.

"Well," He fumbled with the bag he was carrying. He opened it and revealed that it was filled with different kinds of ammunition.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Chris growled.

"We could have used it against the rabbit-monster-thing!" Natalia hissed just as Milo said: "Paul, you idiot."

"What did you want me to do? There was a giant rabbit about to eat me!"

"Uh, face your fears, be a man," Natalia said.

"What ever," he said still angry. "Do you want it or not?"

* * *

><p>Milo and Natalia trekked through the forest after splitting up with the others. They took half of the ammunition Paul had hoarded "In case of emergencies". <em>I guess being attacked by a rabbit from Hell doesn't go under "emergencies", <em>Milo thought sourly. He wasn't as mad as the other though because if it had been a clown… he shook away the thought.

"Natalia?" He asked.

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"

"What? No!" She sighed. "how old are you Milo?"

"Sixteen," He answered.

"That's a little young, how'd they let you in?"

"Well…" He seemed hesitant. "My- I mean our, as in me and Paul, parents died. So we were alone. I helped out in the S.T.A.R.S but there's only so much an eight year old can do. I did a few things for the B.S.A.A, graduated early and here I am."

"How did your parents die?" She asked but she already knew the answer.

"Umbrella," They both said, no more was needed.

"What about you?" He asked after a moment of silence. "You have to have some type of story."

"My parents died in a fire when I was five. I don't remember my father at all and I barely remember my Mother. I was adopted and I joined the S.T.A.R.S when I was nineteen. I never have been to the Spencer Estate but when the ones who did went into hiding I did too. I joined the B.S.A.A briefly then I went to collage and here we are."

"Alpha team or Bravo?" Milo asked.

"Beta," She said, "Never saw any action until I left the S.T.A.R.S. How about you?"

"None of 'em. Like I said I was only eight. They only took me with them when the thought it was safe because I wanted to be a 'police man'." He laughed without humor. "Yeah that was really safe."

She stared at him questioningly.

"Oh, zombies, mansions, never a good combo."

"Did any one help take care of you and Paul? You guys were just kids."

"Barry Burton was a close friend of the family. In fact, he is the one who told Chris about me."

"Well, we're partners now; so I'll watch your back," Natalia said.

"I'll consider watching yours…" he muttered. They both laughed.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are we suppose to do, knock?"<em>

"_Nah let's just go inside."_

Eliza sighed as she watched the two on the monitor. They had a Hell of a party waiting for them. _I hope you live Natalia…_ She thought, _I'm just _dying_ to see you again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Reviews help "The Fluffy Bunny of Doom" make a reapperance. Yes that chapter was odd but it's Resident Evil people!**

**Paul: You are NOT bringing that thing bck in this horrible excuse for a fanfiction!**

**Me: Whatever floats you boat Pauly**

**Paul: Don't call me Pauly**

**Me: This is _MY_ story, I do what _I_ want so live with it!**

**Paul: Bitch...**

**Me: What ever**

** -Love, Debraaaaaa X)**


	6. Complications

Natalia Dodds and her partner, Milo Ventimilga walked down the eerily empty halls cautiously, just waiting for something to jump out at them. The lights were flickering and emitted a strange buzzing noise. They began to slow their fast-walking pace to a normal walking pace as they neared a door. They stopped and braced themselves.

"Ready?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah," Milo said. Natalia pulled the handle of the door down then in one swift movement kicked it open the rest of the way. They rushed in, guns readied to shoot. The room appeared to be a lab. Tables covered with chemicals and vials that were tipped over, their contents spilling over sheets of paper with research on them. Sitting upon another table was a computer on standby, stacks of papers piled up next to it.

"Empty," Milo sighed, he seemed somewhat disappointed.

"Not completely," Natalia muttered, looking a little green.

She was right; lying not too far away on the floor was the mutilated body of a female scientist. Blood was still seeping out of the seemingly fresh wounds that covered her body. Chunks of her arms were torn out, the bone exposed and glistening. Her mouth was opened in shock, blood running down into it from a gaping head wound.

"Ouch, I bet it was a zombie," Milo said shaking his head in disgust. Natalia sighed and walked over to the computer and flipped it on, the monitor glowing to life. _Password? _The screen asked.

"Damn," Natalia muttered under her breath.

"Here, I'll try," Milo volunteered, stepping forward and taking Natalia's place in front of the computer.

"Ha! Good luck," She laughed.

He froze for a moment before typing something in the box.

_Access denied._

He stopped again, thought for a long moment then typed in a bunch of gibberish into another box he brought up but putting in some code.

"Bingo," He said proudly once he got inside the computer's files. "Data, security footage, etcetera."

"Nice," Natalia complimented him walking back over.

The understood little in the data base, everything was encrypted so heavily not even Milo could hack in. And half the security cameras were down. One camera showed a man walking through one of the halls however. The fuzzy black and white footage didn't give away too much except he seemed to be wearing a lab coat. He looked up at the camera, his face seemed young, and he pulled a gun out of his coat, aimed and fired, the screen went fuzzy.

"Who the hell was that?" Milo asked.

"I don't kn-"Natalia began but she was cut off by a low moan. The female scientist had risen to her feet, her movements awkward and clumsy; she emitted another moan and rushed toward them. Milo fired first, the bullet took off the left side of her face but she kept coming. Natalia narrowed her eyes and shot one bullet that found its way into the women's right eye. She fell immediately.

"I guess we _are _dealing with a zombie virus," Natalia mused, watching as a puddle of blood formed around the infected women. Then they heard it, someone crying for help.

"Let's go," Milo said rushing out the door.

"Milo! Wait up!" Natalia cried running after him.

* * *

><p>"Who's that one?" Eliza asked the man to her right, pointing to the footage from only a few moments ago. The boy appeared to be not much younger then herself, he had jet black hair and tan colored skin. <em>How familiar…<em>

"I believe his name is Milo Ventimilga. He is also a member of the B.H.P.T, assigned to be Natalia Dodds's partner. He's only sixteen." He answered.

"Interesting," She muttered her voice distant and fixed. "I hope they don't die _too _quickly." Her voice took an amused turn.

"I do too, it would be fun to watch them suffer, maybe if they make it to the end we can even use them as test subjects, or see how they hold against the new B., he grinned.

"My point exactly, Drake. I just knew we were related somehow." Eliza smirked.

Drake Ter Borcht shot his cousin a smile, "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p>"It came from in here," Natalia said, pointing at a door labeled "Employees only".<p>

On the floor lay a file that was probably dropped in the chaos, long since forgotten. Milo bent over and picked it up.

"Brandon Zucini, test subject seventy-two. Scheduled for injections on the first of November. The guy's lucky, it's not November yet." Milo said, shivering. He wondered how horrible that fate would be, being experimented on like you weren't a human being, truly horrible.

"I'm going to bet he's in there," Natalia guessed.

"Okay then," Milo said and he kicked the door open before Natalia had suggested that they even do so. "What the-," He began.

"Oh thank God! You guys have to help me!" A man exclaimed rushing at them, he seemed horribly worried.

"What?" Natalia asked. "What's wrong?"

"There are terrible demons here" He exclaimed loudly and frightened. "Oh I'm Brandon by the way."

"I'm Natalia and that's Milo," Natalia introduced but Brandon didn't seem to hear her.

"There it is!"

It slowly slunk forward, claws clicking against the tile floor. Its pink flesh tightened over its impossible form, the brain visible under the mask of pink skin. The unnaturally long claws reached out every time it took a step. _Tap, tap, tap, tap… _Its open mouth was full of razor blade teeth, each one a crystal whit dagger dipped in saliva. Then the most horrid feature; from inside the dangerous, dagger lined mouth came the tongue, too long to be normal. The pink tongue tasted the air, sensing where everything was, making up for the slits on its head where the eyes would be, but it had no need for eyes. Its tongue swept out and it knew where they were, and it was hungry.

"Oh shit," Natalia and Milo said in union.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been busy reading Warrior Cats (Pretty Awesome series) and doing school work :/ But since school's out i'll update. Did you know I have the entire story written out? I just have to type it all XP But I have to babysit and I only have so many hours to spare.**

**Eliza: You're just lazy**

**Me: Hahahahahaha I know XP**

**Milo: But I just don't understand why you can't put that damn book down and start typing out the rest.**

**Eliza: Or stop listening to all the MCR when you could be typing.**

**Milo: Hey I love MCR**

**Eliza: Me too**

**Milo & Eliza: -Blush-**

**Me: Muhahahahahahaha ;)**


	7. God Can't Stop This and Neither Can You

**Hia, new chapter! Just incase you wanted to know the new characters that I have introduced in the series (For instance Eliza, Natalia, Milo, Drake, Brandon and so forth) are ALL based off of people I know in real life which makes writting it alot more fun (and for them reading it more fun)**

* * *

><p>"Great," Natalia moaned. "Just what we needed, a 'Licker'."<p>

"Uh, should we be worried?" Brandon asked, taking a large step back.

"Yep," Milo breathed, his eyes sparkling with the excitement and fear he felt. Natalia muttered something about weak spots and pulled out her AK 47 from its straps. The "Licker" slowly crawled forward, its claws _tapping_ with each step, its long, cruel tongue wafting around, sensing where it could fine its prey. It let out an inhuman scream and charged, put less distance between it and the prey it sensed. Natalia and Milo opened fire as Brandon hid behind Natalia who couldn't even roll her eyes. The "Licker" barely slowed, it most likely had a higher damage tolerance for the ammunition being fired at it.

Waiting to the last possible second, Natalia, Milo and Brandon leapt out of the way and repositioned themselves against the opposite wall. Taken by surprise, the "Licker" skittered to an abrupt stop to prevent itself from crashing head-first into the wall. Angry now, it turned around screaming in rage and faced the three that got away. But instead of charging again, the "Licker" used its secondary attack; its tongue lashed out again, and extended to reach out to grab Brandon's neck. It met its mark with uncanny accuracy and wrapped around the trashing human's lifeline as it had aimed. Brandon's eyes grew wide and he let out a wordless cry of disgust.

He struggled to unwind the horror that now had him gasping for breath, his hands uselessly prying at the coils.

"Cover me, Milo!" Natalia cried urgently. "I'm going to try and get that off of him, no mercy, remember?" She pulled out her old battle knife from the S.T.A.R.S that she always carried in her boot.

"Sure and good luck!" He called just as he fired another bullet with pelted the creature right where its eye _should _have been making it cry out in pain, an unnatural, inhuman screech; it loosened its grip on Brandon for a slight moment.

"Yeah, take that!" Milo laughed. Natalia rolled her eyes and dashed forward to the aid of the man they had come to save.

"Be still," She hissed, pulling forward the S.T.A.R.S knife, Brandon's eyes grew even wider.

"This…is…not…safe," He managed to gasp, fidgeting.

"Oh shut up!" She snarled. Then in another swift movement she brought the knife down on the creature tongue, its most horrid feature, the knife effortlessly slicing through the pink flesh like butter.

The next sound they heard would haunt them forever, it was inhuman but had the same pitch of a screaming human child, only colder and less human, like thousand of animals dying.

"Go both of you!" Natalia instructed, gesturing to the hallway. They both obeyed quicker than usual when they saw the object she had pulled out from her belt. Once they had taken cover Natalia pulled the pin off the grenade, threw it, aiming for the creature's open, howling mouth and dived to where the others were. She squeezed her eyes shut; the sound made her ears ring and she felt the ground rocket underneath her as if the end was coming. She didn't know it at the time but Milo and Brandon pulled her farther into the hall to save her legs from being scorched. Minutes passed after the explosion died down, until they finally ventured out to see the damage.

Milo looked away to keep from vomiting. Brandon gagged loudly and turned away as well.

"Ugh that's sick… and you people face this every day?" Brandon knew all about the B.H.P.T and recognized the symbol they both wore.

"Not every day," Natalia muttered, "But we get this a lot, right, Milo?"

"Yeah, every time's like the first," He smiled not wanting to admit he rarely saw any action like this before joining the B.H.P.T, not many people trusted a kid to take on serious tasks. Well he still was a kid but he had proved himself pretty decently.

"Well we should go now," Natalia breathed in relief, the adrenaline dying down leaving her somewhat shaky. "Hey, Brandon, are you infected?" She asked.

"Yeah," Milo added. "Why did they bring you here?"

"Am I what?" He asked confused. "Oh, yeah, no I'm not. I was kidnapped from a family picnic, a few months ago. I bet my family's worried to bits," he explained seriously. "I'm around twenty-four, and they said I would hold well enough, whatever they meant by that." Milo shuddered; he had a good idea of what they did mean.

"Hey would you like to come with us?" Natalia asked, "We want to see what's going on here and you're welcome to come along if you don't mind seeing more of what you saw here."

"No thanks, I've seen enough gore and blood to last me awhile and I would really like to see my family. Plus I'd only slow you down, you guys are professionals and maybe we'll cross paths again, but promise me you'll stop this." he didn't expect them to promise, Brandon was a religious man and he knew not even God could promise to end this, the job was too big, the evil was the evil of the human nature and these two couldn't defeat it all.

"Okay, I wish you luck," Milo said, handing the man a handgun someone dropped and probably wouldn't need since the chances were high that they were dead.

"I've never shot a gun at a moving target before," He complained.

"It's easy," Natalia smirked taking the gun and pointing it at him. "Want me to demonstrate?"

"No!" he exclaimed throwing his hand over his face as if it would protect him.

"Okay then we are good," She laughed, handing him back his gun.

"Don't do that!" He exploded.

"Okay then, I guess we'll be leaving," Milo said walking further down the hall.

"No! Don't go down there!" Brandon cried in panic.

"Why?" Natalia asked alarmed.

"It's not safe!"

"Dude, is that your catch phrase or something?" Milo asked.

"Well, sort of but anyway I had a roommate and for some reason one of the workers dragged him down that way," He pointed to where Milo had headed. "I came here to try and chase them down but then that…thing came out of now where an attacked me but I don't know what happened to Antoine. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too," Natalia breathed alarmed, "But we should go anyway, see if we can help, right?" Milo nodded.

"Okay…" Brandon muttered then ran off. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" His voice lowered to a mumble, "I don't mind recklessness but what they're doing is suicide!"

"Strange," Milo breathed, "But let's go!" he dashed off again.

"Milo! Wait!" Natalia cried running after him.

* * *

><p>Drake rushed through the abandoned halls laughing much like a madman, Colt in one hand and the cockiest smile on his face. Those two were in for it now. And in the rush he didn't notice the empty syringe fall out of his back pocket and land on the ground.<p>

_Virus K_, it read in bold letters. And Drake wouldn't go to pick it up because the thing he wanted most was to join Eliza and watch those two rats die, die and scream. He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all! XD Thank you for putting up with me as well. And I would like to thank my friend Brandon for letting me use him as a minor character after ten minutes of arguing!**

**Brandon: -grumble- Why do _I_ always get in trouble in your stories?**

**Me: Cuz it's fun XP**

**Brandon: Whatever XP**

**- Goodbye loves! Until next time! Love, Debra :D**


	8. The Virus K

Milo and Natalia never anticipated what lay beyond that door. Maybe if they had, they would've turned around and taken another path, but there was no way to know. The room was set up much like a hospital treatment room, a gurney leaned against one wall, and a monitor positioned not too far away, IVs and other junk attached to it. But they both shuddered and the straps attached to the gurney, thick and strong, covered with dried blood… No one was strapped in, but against the opposite wall a man was coughing, his back heaving with each breath. He was a blonde, a shorter man, lingering around thirty maybe thirty-five, he was in obvious agony.

"Help… it hurts," He coughed, looking up at them with mist covered eyes.

_Click!_ They heard the doors around them lock, a truly horrible sound.

"Oh God," Natalia muttered, given the current circumstances she had a good idea of what was happening. "He's infected…"

"Precisely," sneered a female voice over and intercom suspended in the far corner of the room. "Indeed he is, I'm going to take a lucky guess and say that you have only a matter of minutes before he mutates and starts hungering for human flesh. When that happens, you guys are going to be out of luck." There was some sadistic laughter that didn't seem to belong to the women alone. _Two people…? _

"Who are you?" Natalia shouted, angry now. She knew whoever this person was that they could probably see and hear them.

There was a short pause before there was a reply, "Let's just say I'm an 'old friend'." More laughter. Then the speaker went off with another _click!_

"God dammit!" Natalia cussed.

"Uh I think that's the last of our worries," A voice muttered from behind. Approaching them was another younger man with long un-kept brown hair; he was clad in a simple white lab coat with a name tag addressing him as Zachary Smith. He was trying to stay calm but they could see the panic visible in his eyes and movements which were shaky. "I saw what the Virus K can do," he continued, his voice shook with fear. "Once you're infected there's no way to stop it. It travels through the host at quick speeds. I know because I helped invent it…"

"There's no way to stop it, so we're going to have to fight that thing?" Milo asked distressed.

"Hey," the man croaked. "I can still…hear you know…" He coughed.

"Shut up!" Natalia hissed, she couldn't stand this guy for some reason.

"Well…" Zachary pondered. "There is an Anti-Virus but it was stored away in the labs, I don't have a sample on me at the moment."

"Great…" Natalia hissed. _I'm stuck in a room with some idiot who is going to turn into a monster… any second now…_

"Lord…god…fuck…" Was all the blonde could manage to say before he screamed.

"What's happening?" Milo asked but he already knew so no one bothered to answer him.

The man hunched forward, coughing as his hands opened and curved into claws and he whimpered. His eyes went red and blood-shot and his finger nail slowly outstretched into deadly claws. The color of his skin faded green and his teeth grew into dangerous daggers, feet mutated until they resembled the ones of a large lizard, a patch of scales forming over one portion of his face. Two plaga-like tentacles burst out from his back finishing the transformation but not before his height was raise by three-feet.

He roared the sound of a hungry animal and he focused his gaze upon the three humans staring, mouths open in disgust and horror. Some instinct told him they were prey and the humanity left with-in him was anger, these three never tried to help him.

He barred his dagger teeth and sprang forward, jaws snapping. Zachary rolled out of the way and hid behind a cabinet that had fallen over. Natalia leapt back as the creature's jaws snapped open and almost got a hold of her arm. "Holy shit!" she cried as Milo dodged to the left. Natalia fired one round that pelted the left side of the horrid face which didn't slow it down any; it turned upon her and slowly stepped forward, growling. She took a step back, then back, then back as it came one step closer each time. Milo shot at it, trying to draw it's attention away from Natalia, but as one round met it's mark, the creature roared and knocked him aside with one of the plaga tentacles, smacking him against the wall resulting in a sharp cracking sound from somewhere in his upper-body.

Natalia shot another round from the nine millimeter that hit the creature's temple but didn't slow it any. The lashed its arm forward, knocking the nine millimeter aside, sending it skidding across the floor. Roaring in triumph, the creature pinned Natalia against the wall with one of the plaga tentacles, hold her tight, preventing her from running. It grinned and watched her struggle as she tried in vain the undo the straps that held her AK 47, her fingers fumbling against the Velcro. Taking advantage of the moment the creature were quickly bit deep into her right shoulder, its teeth cutting effortlessly through the human flesh, the blood singing in its mouth.

Natalia screamed in shock and pulled out her S.T.A.R.S knife still streaked in blood from the "Licker" attack, and jabbed it into the creatures flesh in between the eyes. It released its grip on its prey and roared in agony, stumbling back. Milo had risen, after making sure he was seriously injured and he shot one round that hit the creature in the eye that sent it reeling even farther back. It turned its rage upon the other human now. It growled and dashed forward; Milo ducked under its form and fired again, once its back was to him.

"Only pretty girls can smack me around," Milo joked and pulled his other Desert Eagle out and fired them both, his fingers squeezing against both triggers, sending two bullets into the creatures deformed body. It spun around, growled and was ready to lunge again when Milo heard something unlock. Behind him a red box labeled "Emergencies only" had snapped open, unlocked from somewhere far away most likely. Sitting inside like a gift from heaven was a weapon Milo had always wanted to use, just never was able to.

_A grenade launcher… I've wanted to get my hands on one of these forever… _He dashed over to the open box and pulled out the weapon, the controls didn't seem too advanced for him to handle, and he checked the grenade launcher holder and found out there was only one grenade in stock. Squinting his eyes he took careful aim and fired. The grenade splattered into the creature, sending it into pieces which flew in every which way. _Victory…_

Natalia limped forward, clutching her shoulder, her eyes alive with pain. "Thanks, Milo, I owe you one."

"No problem," he smiled, but that smile disappeared when he realized she was infected. _Oh shit… she's infected… and if we don't do something she'll become one of those things…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Reviews help Natalia get better :( I know this was a shorter chapter but i'm working on the next_**


	9. In a Needle

Zach shifted his eyes to and fro, watching the two carefully. He owed them his life but Zach was a cowardly man, not one to risk his life for others and all he wanted was to get the hell out of here and get home, away from this place. The woman was a red-head, a turn off, and she had the most pained expression painted across her face. _Infected… _The boy was trying to help her walk, he was concerned and worried. And the boy turned toward Zach.

"Can you help us?" He asked. "You know where the antidote is… don't you?" His soft gaze turned hard and pleading.

"Yeah…" Zach muttered. "But I personally believe it would be safer to put a bullet in her, save her the pain and we could get the hell out of this place."

Zach's hopeful pleads and tempts didn't get through to the boy who merely narrowed his eyes and retorted with a, "Hell no! I couldn't kill Natalia!"

_Natalia… what a shitty name…_ Zach thought rudely but he began to view the situation in a completely different light. If he went with these two, helped them out, pay off this debt to them and then ditch them in the end, he had better chances of surviving. _Bio-hazard prevention team huh? Professionals huh? One get's bit and the other one looks like he's still in high school…_

"Alright… I could take you to where we hold all the virus samples…" He shrugged.

"Good," The boy said and ushered his friend along as they began to exit the steel doors that were now unlocked. "Zach will take us to get the cure and you'll be better before you know it."

"Milo…" Natalia breathed in agony. "If… if I become one of those things… you'll," she took a deep breath. "You'll take of it… right?"

Milo nodded grimily. "But that's not going to happen." Natalia still looked unconvinced but she went forward, well, limped.

Zach sighed and let the way, unarmed… of course.

* * *

><p>Eliza's gaze was fixed intently on the monitor displaying camera footage, not the standard footage because she had her own personal cameras hidden around the place. Eliza found the current turn of events amusing though she expected them to die; mauled by the very beast they killed. <em>Now you see what happens when you cross me, Antoine… <em>The man, Antoine was someone Eliza had arranged to be injected by Drake, someone she wanted dead. And Drake… Drake was good with the killings, the kill and the fight was what he lived for and he'd do anything that involved the fight and kill. _For a price of course…_ Drake wouldn't kill for free or fight for free unless it was personal. _Cousins or not I'll pay him for each task he performs and he seems to enjoy this line of work… in fact that favor he wanted… _Eliza chuckled and sat back in her chair.

As of right now Natalia was limping toward the viral testing labs along with Milo Ventimilga and that cowardly scientist, Zach Smith. _Just another pawn… an expendable asset and in fact it's about time he's expended…_

She imagined the three in question would be wondering, thinking, why were they in it so deep? Why were they getting punished and, eventually, killed? _It's all just a game… a vile… evil…delightful game and I happen to be in control of the board… so roll the dice, see where you land, see how much longer you live… I can't wait to see the dying lights in your eyes. It seems I've sold my soul to making you suffer…_

She laughed bitterly as an image floated into her mind… no a memory.

_Eliza was alone in the control room located in Kijuju, waiting for Wesker to give her orders and wondering if Jill could ever be freed. Then he arrived, Wesker himself and he appeared hurried._

"_Eliza, Excella and I are making are way onto the ship," He said smoothly spoken and calm as normal._

"_Alright," she said beginning to rise from her seat, expecting to board with them though she cared very little for Excella._

_He chuckled. "_You'll _be staying here."_

"_What!" She cried, confused, "This wasn't part of the plan! What if you get hurt or… killed? You'll need my help!"_

_He chuckled at the sight. "I promise you I'll come back. If anyone fails to return it will be that sniveling brat." His chuckled turned dark and distorted. "So don't fret, my dear girl. I'll be back." More than words her father could've said._

_He never came back…_

Eliza's hands curled into fists and her eyes glowed the bright silver of the dark side of the moon reflected off the metal of Wesker's crashed plane, slowly sinking into the lava that had killed the closest thing to a father she had ever come to know.

_They're _all _going to pay!_

* * *

><p>"Here it is," Zach declared. They had stopped in front of two heavy metal doors with a bio-hazard sign printed over them. "Authorized personnel only" The doors read boldly. Milo had sighed with relief. Natalia was getting worse, her skin cold to the touch, her breathing off and coughing fits occurred often as well. She constantly scratched her arms and complained about her head getting fuzzy and she seemed very distant and confused the entire time. <em>Not a good sign… <em>Milo couldn't imagine shooting her, he didn't think he could. In fact he probably couldn't. Not Natalia, she seemed almost like an older sister, but a friend for sure.

Zach unlocked both doors with a set of keys he had pulled off his belt loop. The doors _clicked_ and Zach pushed them open and ushered them inside quickly; in a hurry to leave, of course. _He'll have to wait… we have a job to do…_

They entered without protest and got a good look around. The room housed a few tables with microscopes and other tools Milo couldn't put a name to. Papers, files, and beakers, however, he could identify easily. A lone computer hummed to itself and metal cabinets lined the back walls; the other's held charts and incomprehensible equations written on white boards. Zach ran with urgency toward two of the cabinets, the only two that were open and empty.

"No!" Zach exclaimed, horrified and confused. "They're gone! No, no, no! Who would take them?" He looked at Milo, eyes sad and torn. _His life's work gone in a heartbeat… _Zach's question was answered by a dark, sadistic chuckled from the doorway. Standing in said place was a young man who looked strangely familiar. His hair was light brown or maybe, dark, dark blonde. His eyes were a combination of tan and green, they sparkled with triumph and a silent sneer. His mouth curved into a set smirk, challenging them to make a move. A Colt was in one hand and a briefcase in the other. The colt trailed over all three of them in turns.

"Mr. Ter Borcht?" Zach asked confused. "Why do have the viral samples?"

He laughed. 'We have no more use of them here so I'm moving them. And it seems your little friend is sick." He voice took mock softness. "How tragic… unfortunately for you the Virus K moves swiftly through its host and alters cell structure and so forth and she," He pointed the Colt at Natalia who was shivering. "can count herself among the living dead." He laughed. "And I suspect you'll be her first meal." He turned the gun to Milo and snickered. "And you, Mr. Smith, will run away screaming until I drive this to your head," He aimed the Colt at Zach now. "Then cock it, and then pull it." He broke into a fit of insane laughter.

"Drake!" Snapped a voice from the walky-talky he had sticking out of his pocket. "Hurry up, I haven't got all day!"

"Yeah, yeah you can stop bitching," He mumbled back and gave the three a long cold gaze until turning and walking away.

"Damn it!" Milo cursed. But he was surprised when he heard Natalia laughing. He gave her a concerned look. Was she going into hysteria? But she smile and held up a sample syringe full of a green liquid, the side labeled "Anti-Effects".

"You got it!" Zach exclaimed.

"How?" Milo asked.

"The idiot dropped it when he ran for the door!" They all laughed. "Here, Milo, can you help me with this?" She handed him the syringe.

* * *

><p>Now with her wound patched up with some things found in a first aid kit and the Anti-Virus running through her, cleaning the blood of the Virus K, Natalia sat on a crate considering a plan of action. Zach had tagged along but he seemed more of a liability then help. She was extremely thankful that Drake had dropped the Anti-Virus and saved her from becoming one of the living dead. She even pitied those poor fools they shot, roaming and acting on the main instinct, the need to feed. She wasn't sure if they even knew what they had become or what they were before. She shivered as she remembered how close she was to joining them. They had to get out of this place, contact HQ somehow. She tried her head piece again; no signal.<p>

"Milo," She said, "We need to find a radio, contact HQ and tell them this whole place has gone straight to hell."

He nodded and reloaded both Desert Eagles with some clips they found on a dead, previously undead, security guard; he wouldn't need them now. He slipped one into its holster before leaping up to his feet. Zach sat in a corner obvious scared half to death.

"Can I wait here until you guys find a safe path?"

"Sure," Milo said coldly. They had refused to give him a gun not too long ago.

"Can at least hold your knife?" He asked Milo.

"No, that's my lucky knife," He said stiffly.

"What's so lucky about it?" Zach hissed irritated.

"It… it was my mother's," Milo said sadly.

"Oh, sorry kid…"

"C'mon Nat," Milo said and headed off to rind a radio.

They found a hall that contained two zombies and they slowly stumbled toward Natalia, hungry and moaning. She fired, aiming for the head of one, and the bullet lodged into the creature's temple, it fell and let out a soft sigh. The other gave no heed to its fallen comrade and kept coming, and Natalia shot it right in between the eyes. It too fell in a puddle of its own blood.

_Who were they? _Nat thought, _Did they have families waiting at home? Did they have dogs that were still waiting in vain for their masters to return home? These people all had lives and families… and Regeneration took it all away with the prick of a needle… turning them into a creature that should be dead, a fate truly worse than death…_

"Nat?" Milo asked concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how wrong this all is."

He nodded, understanding completely. "Yeah, I know-" But he was cut off by a scream.

"Zach…" They both breathed and dashed back to the man who cried out. A scream of death.

* * *

><p>-Ten Minutes Ago-<p>

"So what are we doing now, Eliza?" Drake asked.

"We could always use Fluffy…" Eliza trailed. Then she walked over to a glass door which she propped open and let out a shrill whistle. The thunderous sound of footsteps echoed door the corridor. The owner happened to be a giant mutated rabbit, Fluffy, he was called. The rabbit growled at Drake and almost sprang upon him if it wasn't for Eliza who stopped him. "Don't worry Fluffy, I know you're hungry but I'll take care of that. It stopped and sat on its hunches, awaiting commands.

* * *

><p>-Five Minutes Ago-<p>

Fluffy was hungry, very hungry. Fluffy's master told Fluffy to find they food, an order. Fluffy could hear it, Fluffy could smell it in his nose. It was warm and most likely bloody and Fluffy wanted it. Fluffy saw the food and leapt onto it. Fluffy heard it scream but he didn't care, he was hungry.

* * *

><p>Zach never saw it coming…<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Poor, poor Zachy... Any way please review!

Me: I was up to Midnight writing this -_-

Eliza: Ha ha

Me: Shut up

Eliza: -Snicker- insomniac

Me:... -_- It's called writer's syndrome


	10. Breaking the Silence With Bullets

When Natalia and Milo found the mangled, bloody corpse that was the only remains of Zach Smith, they barely recognized the man. He was soaked with his own blood, his white coat drenched in it, his neck gaping open and his face scarred with claw-like marks. His stomach was ripped to shreds and his arms and legs torn into ribbons. The only resemblances were the eyes open in fear and his mouth opened in fear, a wordless scream. Natalia hung her head. She never really liked the man but he had technically saved her from becoming one of the undead by showing them the location of the Anti-virus. Milo stared wide-eyed and horrified. Natalia guessed he had the same thoughts as her.

"What could've done that?" Milo asked in shock.

"Something we don't want to run in to," She stated, her eyes never leaving the bloody corpse. Milo nodded but he still seemed full of questions, and Natalia had a few herself. What could've done that? What horrible creature had Regeneration created to inflict this type of devastation? Natalia decided she really didn't want to know.

"Should we say anything?" Milo asked looking at Natalia.

"I really wouldn't know what to say if we did say something…" She said thoughtfully. Milo nodded, seeming to silently agree and they both shot the corpse one last pitiful look before turning and walking away. They had seen many sights as such and they had to learn to walk away from them unscarred and unaffected. You couldn't survive if you let death hang above you like a vulture because that vulture would let the infected know where you were and then the vultures would feed. Or in this case, death would claim you as well. Natalia survived the horrors of Raccoon City for a reason and Milo survived a few nights in the Raccoon Forest for a reason and that reason was: they could survive; a talent humans began to lose as the centuries spin by and people begin to forget how their ancestors survived, but luckily a few humans inherit this gene and others are taught it. And, perhaps, they are the truly lucky ones.

As Natalia and Milo reached the fifth corridor barren of any signs of undead life forms, Natalia began to feel a sudden feeling of dread seep through every part of her body. What if they never found a way out of this hell hole? What if the thing that got Zach came for then too? What if Regeneration captured them and used them as test subjects? Natalia realized at that moment she was being absurd.

"Uh… Natalia…" Milo breathed in a low tone.

"What?" She replied in a low voice.

"Um I think I have a good idea about what killed Zach…" He whispered.

"And that would be?"

"Uh, it's behind us… don't move," He instructed. They both slowly turned around, ready to face whatever was following them. Natalia cussed mentally. It was huge, a pale white hue, stained with blood and its eyes glowed red and yellow. Huge teeth came out of the open mouth, ears torn, scarred up and frightening. And to think that this was the last thing Zach had seen.

"It's-," She began to say.

"The Fluffy Bunny of Doom…" Milo finished for her, though it wasn't the exact word choice she was going to use. Someone must've let it in the building but Natalia had no idea who would even do that. Then she remembered the women over the speaker. She seemed cold and sneering… and homicidal. The rabbit watched them carefully, its terrifying eyes shifting over them thoughtfully, probably pondering over with one of them it wanted to eat first. It showed some signs of intelligence by that alone but it didn't seem practically smart.

"If we split up it might confuse it further," Natalia suggested low enough so Milo could just barely hear her.

"It's worth a shot," Milo agreed and he began inching toward the left and Natalia went to the right. The rabbit looked confused for a moment but it quickly made up its mind on who it wanted to go after first. The one who shot him first. Natalia fired her AK47 but it really didn't seem to care because it was heading toward Milo, its back turned to her. The rounds tearing into its flesh didn't slow it any and Milo was starting to panic. He pulled out both Desert Eagles and fired the rounds into the rabbit's chest. It growled and seemed more motivated to kill him. It swept a clawed paw over toward him so he dropped down and ducked he could almost feel it as it cut the air above him. He knew he could remain where he had been standing a few moments ago so he moved over a bit, the rabbit facing him again. He stepped back every time the rabbit stepped forward. And soon enough it had him trapped against the wall. It swiped another paw forward which made contact with Milo's arm. The claws pierced the flesh and drew a little bit of blood. Fluffy's claws were designed not to draw blood but to sting, and sting like hell.

"Why you son-of-a-bitch!" Milo cursed as he felt the horrible sting that the mark left him with. Now his brain worked twice as fast, the adrenaline starting to key up a little. He needed to kill this thing before it killed him, simple as that, and bullets didn't seem to be working. Natalia still shot at it, trying to distract it but the rabbit was focused on him and him alone. The he remembered something Leon told him not to long ago. _"One thing that really helps if you're facing something bigger than you is to go for the eyes, if you shoot out its eyes it can't see and it'll fall under the firepower easier…" Shoot out the eyes…_ Breathing out slowly, trying to clear his head, he aimed one gun at the rabbit's left eye. _Bam! _The rabbit cried out, a truly pitiful sound. Blood flowed from where the eyes would've been and the rabbit growled and charged forward, angrier than ever. Milo jumped over to the side just before it collided with him. It turned, growling but Milo fired again, the metal jumping in his hands.

The rabbit cried out again, completely blinded now. "Now!" Milo cried out to Natalia. "Go for the head!" They both fired round after round into the creature's skull until it gave one final cry and moved no more. They both sighed in relief and Milo examined the wound on his arm; it wasn't deep and they was very little blood but it hurt like hell.

"You okay?" Natalia asked as she viewed the scratch.

"Yeah I'm fine," He assured her, moving his arm, testing it. "It still works so that's good." He chuckled weakly.

"Good," She stated. "Let's go now."

* * *

><p>Eliza stared at the monitor, her expression shocked at first, and then blazing with fury. "They killed Fluffy…" She whispered. "They killed <em>my <em>Fluffy! They fucking killed Fluffy…" She was beyond anger now. Her eyes blazing an impossible silver fire, her teeth were clenched along with her fists. Fluffy had been one of her first creations, her favorite by far, almost like a member of the small family she had. Now it was just her. After Wesker died, Eliza found a small rabbit that got caught in a bear trap, a group of boys chased him into it and Eliza knew it was going to die. The research she had for the Virus K hadn't progressed much and she seemed to be going in circles with it. Then she decided to try something, use a small sample of the T-virus in her sample and her first test subject was the little dying rabbit.

The Fluffy that had been gunned down in the other room was the result of this experiment and Fluffy seemed eternally grateful to her. _My Fluffy… gone forever… Why do I act like such a child! _Then she realized a small portion of childhood innocence had been blown away as she watched her friend die. The last strand of childhood innocence her mind could offer. She was completely alone, well she still had Drake but she could not solely rely on him, they had just met. And Wesker was in a pool of Lava somewhere, Jack Kruaser had been killed, Ada Wong was somewhere but Eliza didn't know where and no one else would even bother to help her. And for a moment Eliza felt truly alone but only for a moment because she became furious, anger pounding through her along with the tainted blood of an infected being.

Drake came in at that moment. "I expect you want revenge."

Eliza smiled despite her anger. "You catch on fast, Drake."

He smiled. "I try my best."

"I'm going to teach those two a lesson, and if they're lucky they won't live to learn it." She smirked a truly evil smirk all child-likeness had evaporated leaving only a colder shell.

"Count me in," Drake said happily.

"It's time to say hello to my old friend Natalia."

* * *

><p>Natalia and Milo quickly found a radio shortly after the rabbit attacked them. It was in what appeared to be a surveillance room that showed messed up footage from cameras, most of the pictures reduced to fuzzy screens. There was also a cold cup of coffee next to an empty coffee pot and a few cups in a tipped over waste basket. The radio was sitting on a shelf and locked in a glass box.<p>

"You're good a lock picker," Natalia said to Milo. "Do think you can get through that?"

"Yeah," He said confidently, "easy peasy." He walked over to the box and studied the lock carefully. After a moment or two he pulled out his gun and crashed the butt of it into the glass which sent it flying into crystal shards over the floor.

"Well that works…" Natalia laughed. She went over and tried to find the right station the B.H.P.T would be listening to.

* * *

><p>Leon S. Kennedy paced back and forth, worried as worried could be. He was very unsure and wondered how long it would take the four to radio in. <em>They should've contacted us by now… Unless they ran into any trouble…what if they're in trouble? What if those Bio-hazard rumors where true? They could be dead right now… or maybe Regeneration found them snooping around and are putting guns to their heads at this very minute… there you go with your imagination again Kennedy. How old are you again? I'm sure they're fine, they have Chris with them and if anyone could survive through something its Redfield. And Natalia isn't an incompetent; she can hold her own quite well and Barry told me some good things about Paul and Milo… I'm sure they're all perfectly fine. <em>Just as he thought that the radio began to buzz as a voice cut through.

"Hello… This is Natalia… odds and Milo Ventimilga… B.H.P…." The static cut off parts of the message from being so long ranged. Leon picked up the receiver and spoke into it.

"This is Leon Kennedy, Natalia and Milo, what's your situation? Over."

"Leon we need… help… zombies are everywhere… we need to leave… we…on't… ow… where Chris and Paul are… over."

"Are any of you injured or infected?" He asked then added a quick "Over."

"…Not infect…ed… or… in…ured, ove...r."

"Do you guys think you can hang in there for a bit, I'll send a 'copter over A.S.A.P and I'll try to contact Chris and Paul. Over."

"Alright…our coordinates are…" And she briefly gave him their coordinates.

"Okay, see you soon, over and out," Leon said and he decided to contact the other two and get his ass over to Pennsylvania.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Leon said he'll be here soon," Natalia told Milo happily.<p>

"Finally, I can't wait to get out of here," Milo said relieved.

Natalia looked over to the map of the building hanging on the wall. "There seems to be a helipad located not too far away." She pointed to a spot on the map marked with a red "H". "We go up this flight of stairs, go down these hallways and go through this room and Bam! We're out!" She traced the path with her finger nail.

"Sounds good to me," Milo said excitement starting to show in his eyes. He wanted to get the hell out of here.

They made their way through the halls and Milo noticed something strange. The bodies of some of the infected looked freshly killed, a single bullet going impeccably through their skulls. _Is someone else alive… _He thought. The fact that someone was here shooting down zombies almost showing them where to go was quite unnerving. The only people Milo was aware of was Drake and that one lady over the intercom. And why would they want to lead them to the helipad? Sometimes he thought he could hear an occasional gunshot from somewhere up ahead or maybe it was just his imagination trying to get the best of him. He wasn't sure but this place gave him the creeps. A few stray zombies wandered the halls, untouched by the mystery shooter so they had to kill them but the whole thing seemed… messed up.

* * *

><p>Eliza laughed. <em>Just a little further my little rats just a little more… I'm waiting for you… The rats always end up meeting the cat… ain't that true?<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Please Reviews will help Eliza get over her grief!

Eliza: Fluffy! :(

Me: it's okay honey I miss him too

Eliza: YOU! You fucking killed him!

Natalia: Hahaha!

Eliza: Wanna go bitch!

Me: Woah! Language! I may have to change the rating to M if you two keep this up! An Natalia didn't really kill Fluffy, Milo did.

Milo: Thanks -_-

Eliza: You Son-of-a-bitch!

Me: XD Until next time!


	11. Until The End

Natalia was pacing up and down the length of the small hallway as Milo tried to pick the lock of a heavy utility door. She wondered idly where he learned to do that but then she realized she didn't want to know. Milo seemed to be having quite a hard time trying to get past this lock, however. He cussed under his breath as he pulled out the pick and tried again.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"If I had luck we still wouldn't be out here!" he growled irritated.

"Okay, calm down," She muttered and continued her pacing. As she moved her feet she began to let her thoughts drift, and they drifted…

"_What's your name?"_

"_Natalia Dodds, sir," She replied automatically._

"_And how old are you, Natalia?" The blonde man asked, eyes hidden behind black sunglasses._

"_I just turned nineteen in September."_

"_That's a little young, are you sure work in the S.T.A.R.S is right for you, Natalia?" He asked with a strange tone in his voice._

"_Yes, sir. I believe I can handle it."_

_He put his hand up. "You can just call me Captain Wesker."_

"_Yes, Captain," She blushed, embarrassed._

"_Welcome to the S.T.A.R.S, Miss Dodds," He said, both of them standing up. He shook her hand almost reluctantly."You'll be placed in Beta team for additional training…" That two faced prick! He betrayed the S.T.A.R.S for Umbrella… I wasn't there but Chris told me everything and I was the only one in Beta that believed them… I was out casted along with the surviving Alpha team members and the only surviving Bravo team member. She was a year younger than me… See how tragic...And I left it all behind… Ha! What a joke! I would never be anything there after I learned the truth…_

Her thoughts were cut off by a loud _Clank! _"I got it," Milo said triumphantly.

She leapt up immediately, "Good job! Let's go!" They entered cautiously; they wouldn't let the exit ahead break their captiousness in anyway. They scanned the open area nervously, waiting for something to jump out at them, teeth or claws ready to kill. The area was mostly open, a few boxes piled up here and there; some large and some the size of a cassette box. There was a closed door located near a pile of the boxes, closed and oddly ornate compared to the door they just entered. On the far end of the room there was an open-gate, the kind that drops from the ceiling when closed, the metal bottom sticking down from above in jagged spears. Just beyond they saw the sun streaming in, the helipad waiting for them. But they couldn't stare in awe and excitement for long because something else seemed more urgent.

Standing ten feet away was Drake Ter Borcht, his colt held tightly in his hands, aiming at both of them in turns. He smiled devilishly, that twisted smirk never leaving his pale face. He made sure they knew that he wasn't afraid to shoot, and he wasn't. He'd shoot them in half a second if he could.

"Drop your weapon!" Natalia commanded, glad her voice held the authority that she wanted it to; it sounded way more confident than she was.

"How about you drop _your _weapons? How does that sound?" He laughed a cold twisted laugh, like twisted metal.

"You're just a terrorist, aren't you?" Milo asked coldly. Hoping to distract Drake or at least upset him making him easier to render cooperative.

"What? Me a terrorist?" He laughed a sneer that sounded like a mad man. "I suppose you're close, I prefer hired mercenary," He burst out laughing as if it was a funny joke, too funny.

"This guy is wacko," Milo stated the obvious.

"I'll show you wacko!" Drake said and showed them one finger that was considered rude. "Suck on that bitches!"

"You know what man? Fuck you too!" Milo hissed back.

"I don't appreciate that use of language here, you know that, Drake, and Milo, it's about time you learned that," Came a cold, collected voice from behind. They both spun around, Drake left forgotten. They faced a girl who looked slightly older than Milo, her black hair neatly kept and falling just above her waist. She had a pale complexion and her dark hair color made her seem even paler. She wasn't tall but not short either, more of an average height. Her eyes seemed to be an odd shade of gray, which seemed weird to Milo; but then what did he know about eye color? She was dressed solely in black, black boots and gloves added into the mixture. And in one gloved hand she held a well kept Lighting Hawk, which she put away after they turned to her, as if she wouldn't need it. They, however, pointed both of their guns at her, they were confused but they had an idea on who she was. Well, more or less, but they knew it had been _her_ on the intercom.

"Who are you? What is your role here?" Natalia asked through her teeth which were now clenched.

"Don't you recognize me?" She asked with a sadistic tone in her voice.

"I've never seen you before in my life," Natalia spat.

"Maybe you'll remember this!" She hissed than started a mock impression. "Don't worry, Chris, it's just another B.O.W, just another failure. Ring a bell, Natalia?" She said Natalia's name as if it was a dirty word. Natalia thought, her face was one of remembrance and struggle until she gasped.

"Y-you, that kid we found in the European facility?" Natalia was shocked and horrified. Milo was confused but tried to stay attentive.

"Bravo!" She clapped, mocking them. "I just knew you'd figure it out!"

"No… you're dead! I-I killed you years ago!" Natalia's voice took a distressed octave.

"Yes and I came back to finish some untended business. I bet you don't remember my name, how sad." She mocked. "And Milo I bet you're horribly confused."

Milo glared at her and she laughed almost as if they were children that had made a stupid mistake that was somehow funny.

"I'm Eliza Thornbred," She spoke delicately. "A name you'll hopefully remember, well, if you're lucky enough to survive. The minute I heard you were coming I just knew I had to set up this _welcoming committee_ because I was dying to see my _old friend_ again." She laughed a truly beautiful laugh, like funeral bells dripping poison.

"Why," Milo asked. "Why did you do all this?"

Eliza shrugged. "I figured I owe Wesker something after his… demise, so I took his place in a matter of speaking. Of course there was that idiot spy, Zach Raths, snooping around; in fact he contacted the B.H.P.T but we took good care of him." She laughed again, a twisted demonic sound.

Despite herself Natalia fired her nine millimeter, the _bang! _almost deafening. And the bullet came flying out at high speeds, heading straight toward Eliza and…missed. _No…It couldn't have missed. _Milo thought, _it should've hit her, she should be dead! _Gritting her teeth, Natalia fired once, twice and then a third time, all misses. Milo tired no to blink as Natalia fired the fifth round. Eliza had moved to the left just as the bullet came flying, a quick movement that could be easily missed. _But how? She can't be human… no one can do that! _

Eliza's eyes began to glow bright silver, unnatural silver, and she spoke the next words in such away they both cringed. "Let the games begin." It was said so simply it was horrifying because reality hit them hard. It wasn't over yet. And she was gone. _No... Not gone, _Milo thought spinning around, trying to locate the superhuman being. She stood behind with a sadistic gleam in her gleaming eyes. She smirked and pushed her hand forward making contact with his chest, sending him back a few feet, his breath flying out of him with an _oaf!_ He jumped up, slightly dazed and with dismay found her gone again. Natalia was also looking around franticly, Eliza could kill them easily and they knew it.

"Where did she go?" Natalia hissed.

"I'm right here," Eliza sneered from behind; her back leaned casually against the wall, her silver eyes examining her finger nails with mock interest. She chuckled. "I was hoping for more of a fight and," Eliza looked at them, "I'm getting bored." Natalia and Milo both fired one round at the smirking woman and hoped one would hit her. Eliza ducked quickly and laughed.

"Good attempt," She said sarcastically. Then she lunged forward at them. Milo and Natalia didn't even notice Drake run away into the labs. Eliza had knocked Milo down with a kick into his ribcage which sent him on to the ground groaning in pain. He heard a crack, one rib must've broken from the impact and he wondered how fast Eliza's foot was moving. He laid there dazed and confused for a moment then stood up to see that Eliza had Natalia pinned up against the wall, her hand wrapped dangerously around Natalia's neck. Even though Eliza wasn't taller than either of them she could lift Natalia off the ground easily. Natalia flailed at the dark haired girl, her eyes full of pain, a vein in her neck slowly moving out… Milo acted quickly, pulling out his lucky knife and aiming carefully at Eliza's outstretched arm. _C'mon… don't fail me now… _He thought tiredly and then threw it with all the strength he could conjure. The knife's blade slid across Eliza's arm, sliced then skin open a bit before clattering to the floor loudly.

Eliza turned her head to Milo and glared, even though she didn't cry out or flinch, she dropped Natalia to the ground who began coughing and gasping for air. Eliza looked truly evil at that moment, like a dark being. Then shock flowed through both Natalia and Milo as they watched in awe and horror as Eliza's wound began to close. The skin began to seam together and the blood stopped pouring out. Eventually there wasn't even a mark on the pale arm.

"Whoa," Milo breathed. This chick just had to be messed up.

"Had enough yet?" Eliza asked dodging another wave of bullets sent toward her, her movements too quick to decipher. She did a back flip over one bullet and landed behind them, knocking her hand forward and slamming Natalia back into to Milo.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Natalia asked, leaping out of the way as Eliza tried to get a good kick in.

"Can't you see this is wrong?" Milo asked, ducking.

"I'm just trying to fix this mess you humans caused. Our world is overcome with war, famine and suffering," She said darkly. "The world needs to change!"

'But you're doing it all wrong!" Milo cried; all fighting ceased as a verbal battle began. "Umbrella took my parents away from me! They let them die without a thought about it, as if they were pawns!"

"Do you think you're the only one?" Eliza snapped. "Umbrella killed my family because they tried to save their daughter's life! I had no one growing up!"

"But why are you doing this, then?" Natalia asked.

"Because, the world needs some kind of judgment!" She hissed. "Only the strong will survive and the world can heal its wounds."

"You're right about the world being a horrible place but you can't judge all of us!" Natalia said truthfully.

"We'll see about that!" Eliza sneered, eyes blazing silver fire. And then it all picked up again.

* * *

><p>Brandon Zucini laughed nervously as he rounded a corner. He was almost out of this place, the sun just up a head. He had come across a giant spider so he ran, ran as fast as he could. He tripped over something but he caught himself and continued running. A siren went off behind him but he didn't care, he was free.<p>

* * *

><p>Natalia was breathing hard, her breath coming in gasps. She had gotten a few lucky shots in but Eliza had dodged most of them. Eliza seemed to freeze, a concerned look spreading across her face. She listened to something far off that their ears couldn't hear, or at least not yet.<p>

"The dogs…" Eliza breathed. "I'll have to leave you now, Drake may need me." And without another word, Eliza dashed off through the door, knocking a box down which held it open slightly. She was gone. Natalia and Milo quickly turned to the gate to the helipad, the gate slowly dropping down.

"Run!" Natalia cried and she dashed with all her strength toward their only gate to freedom. She pushed harder with each strive, foot after foot, the gate closing; half-way down already. Natalia dropped down and slid under the gate, her leg got skinned but it didn't stop her. Milo was about to mimic the action but just as he was about to drop down a frenzy of pain exploded in his arm where that rabbit had raked its claws. He froze until the pain vanished as quickly as it came but the next sound he heard filled him with dread. The gate had closed with a loud, horrible _clank!_ Then the _click_ of it locking.

He didn't know what he was going to do, maybe look for something to unlock it but he didn't have time to ponder over anything because at that moment he realize what had Eliza worried. He had noticed the barking and snarling but he didn't think he wasn't going to make it under the gate. He turned slowly only to gaze and a pack of ferocious snarling beasts that were once dogs but were now demons from hell. They barred their teeth and snarled and fell upon him in an instant, claws and teeth tearing into his flesh. He screamed but it didn't sound like him, it was unreal almost.

"Milo!" Natalia screamed and she fired some bullets through the gate which hit a few of the dogs but she could barely see through the tears in her eyes. _No…Milo… _Milo's cries of pain began to grow weaker until they cut off completely. He was dead, but Natalia didn't want to admit it. Milo was like her brother and he was dead. Those animals tore him to shreds right before her eyes, killed him right there in front of her. She sat still and let the tears pour from her eyes as she watched to dogs turn on each other. They fought themselves for what was left of the dead boy's body. It was sickening. She heard them bark and snarl as they killed each other and through it all, she was silent.

She didn't hear the helicopter land; she didn't hear Leon as he ran toward her to offer his aid.

"Where's Mi-," He started to say but he saw the dogs tearing into each other and as their paws scraped over the cement they knocked something between the bars. It was one of Milo's twin Desert Eagles, the hilt covered in fresh blood. He helped Natalia to the 'copter and held the gun tightly in his hand, rage and sadness pounding through him. _Rest in peace, Milo, good work…_ He hung his head and climbed into the 'copter and put a hand on Natalia's slumped shoulders, her breathing coming out in ragged sobs which shook her entire form.

They were silent as the 'copter sped off; they were heading to pick up Chris and Paul now from their location. They had come across nothing unusual and thought the mission boring and a waste of time.

"Leon," Natalia spoke finally, in a small voice. "I-I don't know if I believe in Heaven but if there is a place I think he should be able to go there," Her voice broke. "Leon, I tried so hard, I really did but I-I failed." Her breathing turned to sobs again and Leon let her cry, he was lost for words and he wondered what to tell Milo's brother.

Chris and Paul where picked up minutes later; they boarded slowly and Paul looked around the 'copter slowly.

"No… no it can't!" He cried in understanding.

Leon looked at him, his gray-blue eyes sympathetic. "I'm so sorry, Paul."

His eyes grew wide in sadness. "Not Milo too…" He sat down beside Chris who had his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry; I should've never sent you guys out here… I never guessed…" Leon stammered.

"Neither did I," Paul spoke slowly.

* * *

><p>Eliza sighed as she looked at the mess the dogs had made. After mauling the boy close to death they had turned on each other deciding that one body wasn't enough for all of them. One was left, his head bent to lick his wounds before he finished off the boy. But at the sight of Eliza it stood up and growled. He knew by her scent that she was infected and his dumb canine mind told him she wanted his prey. Eliza snickered at the thought. He got up on all fours and charged toward her. Eliza laughed, entertain and kicked up her foot and knocking the creature down. She wasted no time and put both hands around his animal neck and with a flick of her wrists she snapped its neck and it moved no more.<p>

Now in the silence she heard an uneven pounding sound. And that was Milo Ventimilga's heart. It faltered and tried to keep up its job. Eliza shook her head. She knew how it would end; the heart would skip a few beats then stop and she heard the working progress already. _Bump, bump, bump… _Another skip. Then the bitter sweet sound continued. But honestly Eliza couldn't stand the sound of his heart beating. She walked over and knelt by his head and stared down at him. His neck was surprising untouched which was strange, his arms, however, were in bad, bad shape. His lips were pale and covered in blood, probably his own that got splashed on him. Eliza pulled a vial out of her pocket and stared at the red liquid inside and laughed. She wouldn't worry about his heart beat after this. She tipped the vial into his mouth, pouring the liquid down his throat. The boy swallowed automatically and his pale lips cracked open slightly at reflex. Smirking, Eliza poured down the rest and absent mindedly stroked the boy's hair that had his own blood smeared in it too. She hummed a song she favored as she listened to his heart grow slower.

_Never again…_

* * *

><p>AN : :'( Please review. Oh, by the way, this chapter is named afer the song Until the end by Breaking Benjamin because it reminds me of this chapter. It is a good song that was playing trough my head while I was typing this out. I would aprove of listening to it because it is a wonderful song.

Me: Milo!

Natalia: :'''( Wahhhhhhhhhh! My little brother's dead!

Eliza: Hehehe

Natalia: Bitch!

Drake: Hahahaha pretty awesome cousin!

Eliza: Why thank you

Me: -Slaps forehead-


	12. We All Have Bad Days

The days following Milo's death were the hardest the B.H.P.T had ever experienced. Everyone was affected by the boy's death and the work was slow, very slow, which gave them all more time to think and grieve. Also, to top off the bad news, Regeneration was covering their tracks well, even though the B.H.P.T spoke out against them, Regeneration was unshaken. No one believed them since only four members of the B.H.P.T had witnessed the viral leak firsthand, and Natalia was the only one who survived to tell exactly what went in the infected facility. The Regeneration building Chris and Paul had investigated was completely spotless and was open to the public so they had very little evidence to cling onto besides the rabbits and Natalia's word. That's when Regeneration blew up that facility Natalia had escaped from. They claimed the cause was a gas-leak; an experimental one that could often cause hallucinations and confusion if inhaled. Memory-loss was also a possible side-effect. Regeneration had the papers and the research on this so-called project. Natalia's hands were tied and eventually the B.H.P.T stopped trying to convince the public.

Natalia began to fall into a deep depression, the loss of Milo had struck her deeply and his death seemed to be in vain.

"If only I had taken it seriously," Leon said shaking his head. He also felt responsible for the boy's death. "You guys weren't ready to go in there without back-up of any-sort. I should-."

"No, Leon," Natalia said, "it's _my_ fault. I should've let him go first, I-."

"Both of you shut up!" Paul yelled irritated. "It's neither of your faults! It's all Regeneration, they're responsible! Not you guys." Angered and grief-stricken he turned to walk away. He had lost his mother, father and now his brother. He was alone now. He exited quickly and no one tried to stop him. Rebecca sat near Natalia, her lime-green laptop humming as she typed. She looked up at them.

"You guys haven't been yourselves lately," She said concerned. "Paul's been doing better and you guys should focus on other things like avenging Milo's death and making Regeneration pay for it, not moping around like Chris does when he's upset." Leon nodded and walked away.

"Good, he's gone," Rebecca whispered to Natalia. She scooted closer and smiling.

"What is it, Becky?" Natalia asked.

"I got an Email from Billy," She exclaimed. Natalia forced a smile that looked not-too-fake and couldn't help but shake her head at the girl's exuberance. Then, by forcing herself, she read the message, the words not reaching her brain.

* * *

><p>Jill Valentine was concerned about Chris, very concerned. Milo's death had affected him very negatively and he was throwing himself into his work to try and hide that fact. <em>But everybody knows, Chris…<em> She opened the door to his bedroom and, with dismay, saw him trashing around under the blankets. He was having another night fit.

"No, Wesker!" He cried as he continued to thrash around. He's been like that since Wesker had died. "Stay away from her! Don't hurt her!"

Jill hated seeing him like this.

* * *

><p>Maroon City 12:00 A.M<p>

"I don't understand," Drake said confused.

"What don't you understand?" Eliza asked.

He turned to face her. "Why?"

She smiled weakly. "Just on a whim I suppose. But take these." She handed him a vial carefully. It read: T-Veronica /Los Plagas/Uroborous. "Oh and this." She then handed him a smaller vial with no label on it.

"You do know what to do with these, don't you?" She asked eyes narrowed.

"Yes," He grunted. "I can't believe you're going through with this. He'll hate-."

"Oh I'm well aware of that, Drake," Eliza laughed. "But… never again…"

He gave her that are-you-crazy look. She laughed again but her laugh was tired and worn out.

"Probably, probably," She smiled a worn out, tired smile. The smile of someone life had beaten on too much.

* * *

><p>Natalia was dreaming but this dream was horrid and dark. She saw the dogs again. The leader of the pack had been the first to jump on Milo, its weigh pushed the boy to the ground with a smack, and then it dug its teeth into the boy's shoulder. Milo blinked once and let out a sharp cry of pain. The other dogs leapt on him next. They tore into him and he screamed. The screaming was the worst because Natalia remember all the times she had heard people cry out like that. In Raccoon City that sound was everywhere and you could never get it out of your head, it followed you everywhere and haunted your dreams; the sound of a person being ripped apart, the sound of a person dying. And right now that person was Milo and there was nothing she could do to help him.<p>

Milo had stopped screaming, stopped fighting, and stopped living right then and there. He was gone and it was all her fault. _Your fault, your fault… why didn't you help him? Everyone you love dies… everyone you love ends up suffering in the end…_ Then it was dark, and she didn't know where she was. She heard voices? They were low and incomprehensible. _Where am I? _

That's when she woke up, sweating, shaking, and crying. _It'll all go away… eventually… _Three weeks had passed since Milo Ventimilga had been killed. His funeral was tomorrow morning…

* * *

><p>One Year later<p>

Paul Ventimilga had been sleeping; he remembered that fact quite well. He remembered kicking off his shoes and flopping into the bed exhausted. Today would've been Milo's seventeenth, funny the boy never did learn to drive. Paul thought sleep would've been physically impossible because of that simple fact. He remembered laying awake in the dark, staring up at the ceiling until sleep finally clouded his mind and the sound of the drizzling rain lulled him into dreams.

Yes, he remembered that. But where was he now? He opened his eyes and was blinded momentarily by bright lights; he was sitting in a wooden chair, the flimsy, breakable kind. Then he felt his arms almost groan in protest, they were sore and uncomfortable and, well, tied behind his back holding him to the chair. The room was large and empty, the floor made of concrete, the open space somehow eerie. He was about to let out a yawn but to his shock and utter horror he realized a large piece of duct tape cover his mouth. He let out a muffled cuss upon this realization.

Then a sound of movement; footsteps. He tried saying "Who's there?" but the words were muffled.

"Hello… Paul, is it?" Came a sickly sugar-coated response. He moved his head side to side franticly trying to discover the owner of the voice. With no avail, of course. Then she stood before him, smirking, seeming to materialize out of the air itself. She leaned down and very slowly pulled the duct-tape off his mouth, the pain excruciating. Her black hair flowed down behind her almost blending in with the black tee-shirt she wore. Her eyes seemed to smirk too; with their strange gray glow. _How familiar… _Paul moved his jaw, testing it, after the duct tape was removed and lay at his captor's feet.

"W-who are you," He grumbled, eyes cold and accusing. She smiled widely, a truly horrific sight when said person holds your life in their hands. Paul shivered at the thought of his life in her pale hands.

"My name gets around, I'm sure you've heard about me," She chuckled lightly and began to pace in front of him. He thought, he really did but his head was fuzzy. Then he gasped.

"Eliza…" He growled the name like a curse. She clapped and laughed a poisonous laugh.

"You figured it out, I'm impressed."

"You… you killed my brother!" He cried. She blinked and tilted her head to the right, her pacing stopped.

"Who? Me? Now why would I do that?" She asked mockingly. Paul just glared. "Let me explain. You see I had no reason to kill him _personally. _You see, he did kill my beloved Fluffy and that made me quite angry, but _I _had no reason to kill him. It wasn't _my _fault some idiot tripped over the cord that held the dogs in their pins. I didn't _mean _for those little doggies to tear him to shreds." She smiled deviously.

"Go to hell," Paul muttered.

Eliza beamed. "And well, he's been quite a help around here."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Paul asked.

Eliza smirked. Then, ever so delicately, she snapped her fingers, the tiny noise seeming to echo around them. Footsteps again.

Paul gasped. "Milo?" He asked, blinking. Milo seemed to stare through him. The boy's eyes were cloudy and glowing orange-red.

"Milo?" Eliza asked. Milo's eyes flickered over to her. "Can you do something for me?"

Milo nodded the movement cold and robotic.

"Kill him," Eliza ordered and pointed toward Paul. Milo turned his eyes to Paul and raised a lone Desert Eagle, its twin probably at Natalia's. Milo froze and blinked.

"Do it," Eliza pressed. Milo's hands shook but he cocked the gun anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun-dun-dun-duh. Sorry it's been awhile guys :)**

**Eliza: She's just too lazy to do anything productive.**

**Natalia: For once I agree with you**


	13. Let's Play Another Game

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates DX Please don't hate me**

* * *

><p>Emotion flickered across Milo's stony face as his hand shook violently, his fingers beginning to squeeze the trigger. Eliza smirked as she watched the scene unfold. Paul squeezed his eyes shut, expecting certain death, but he reopened his brown irises when he heard the clank of metal hitting the ground. Milo had dropped his Desert Eagle before he could pull the trigger.<p>

"N-no," Milo gasped between clenched teeth, his head in his hands, his entire form shaking. "Please… Eliza, don't make me!" His glowing orange eyes faded back to their normal color, and now they were filled with pain.

Eliza shook her pale head, her black hair moving with it. "And I thought we were getting somewhere, such a shame." She reached into the pocket on her black pants and pulled out a small piece of equipment that looked similar to a cell-phone in shape and size. She flipped it open and Paul saw a red button and a small dial on its surface. She pushed the red button with her pointer finger, flipped the device shut, and then slung it in her pocket.

Milo gasped out in pain then almost immediately fell to the floor. His eyes were alive with physical pain as he began clawing at his chest protected by his dark hoodie he wore. He let out a pain filled moan through those clenched teeth as he writhed on the ground.

"Stop it!" Paul yelled. "Just leave him alone!"

Paul watched in horror as Milo's pain-filled eyes began to glow orange again. He laid there on the ground for a moment before getting slowly to his feet, his Eagle now back in his hands.

"Milo, will you kill him?" Eliza asked again.

"Yes," Milo whispered emotionlessly.

Paul bit his now drained lips.

"Don't," She said simply, a smile spreading across her face, or maybe it was more of a smirk. Milo blinked, confused, but didn't utter a single word. Paul couldn't hide the confusion that worked its way across his features.

"Come along Milo," Eliza said, turning towards the large metal door. "We have business to take care of. And Drake, could you take care of that for me?" He nodded towards Paul than walked away.

Something heavy hit the back of Paul's head and the world slowly faded away to darkness.

* * *

><p>Paul awoke in his bedroom, his heart racing and his head pounding. That dream… he couldn't remember what it was about but he knew it was about Milo.<em> I can't remember…<em>

He sighed and sat up, sleep now gone for good. He considered calling someone so he stole a glance at the clock sitting on his side-table. It read 4:02 in red, blinking numbers. He growled a curse and sat there, thinking about that damned dream.

_What was it about?_

* * *

><p>Rebecca Chambers paced her living room, debating if she should check her Email now, or wait until later, she didn't want to look desperate. Her thoughts never left the idea of the convicted murder, Billy Coen. After they both escaped from a Zombie outbreak, Billy left. But now he had contacted her over Email and she was more than eager to read the message he's be sending. Billy now lived in Tidewater, a costal California town, living the dream. He never gave out his exact location but there was more than enough information to keep her happy.<p>

Unable to wait any longer she hurried over to her computer and started it up, listening to the old dinosaur wheeze up in exhaustion. She clicked the link that would take her directly to her Email account and she typed in her password. There was one unread message from . She moved the white arrow over it and clicked it, her eyes darting across the screen, reading the types words.

_Dear Becca, I think we should stick to Email when it comes to contacting each other._

_I've been thinking about what you said about Regeneration and I've noticed there's a RG building here in Tidewater. I took some pictures of the place, and well you tell me what you think._

_-Billy_

Attached to the Email were a collection of photographs. One was of a building on the outskirts of town that belonged to Regeneration; it was gray and looked clean, if that was possible for a building. The rest of the photos just seemed to be different angles of the small building; it was a pretty big building. But the last picture Billy had sent Rebecca made her blood run ice cold.

Entering the facility was a young woman with long black hair, sunglasses balanced on her nose. Beside her was a man with light brown hair and a cocky grin plastered on his face. There was also a third figure but it had its back turned, so it just looked like a black blob.

"Oh God," Rebecca muttered.

* * *

><p>"Yep," Natalia sighed. "That's Eliza Thornbred; I'd recognize her face anywhere."<p>

"And who's that beside her?" Chris asked, leaning over for a better view.

"Err, it's Drake Ter-something, I can't really remember," Natalia answered. "He's pretty much riding on insanity."

"And that?" Rebecca asked as she pointed to the black blob that represented a third member of this little infamous group. It appeared to be wearing all black.

"Who knows," Natalia sighed.

* * *

><p>William Coen read Rebecca's reply eagerly. She knew who the black-haired chick was and the insane guy that always followed her; he had a really messed-up laugh. But what about the third guy; the one always wearing the hoodie? Billy had seen him a lot but the guy never really spoke much, only when asked a question. Billy sighed; he really didn't have much to do these days. He had enough money saved up to take care of the house payments and other needs, and a friend with a few connections that would keep Billy safe from the federal government. So he decided to go and get some more information for Becca. He heard about everything that went on in Maroon City and he knew these people needed to be stopped ASAP.<p>

He pulled out his camera and slides a gun into his jacket before walking out into the crisp air.

Billy had been watching the back entrance of the facility for over a half-hour, and he was getting pretty bored and hungry. He yawned and pulled himself up and dusted some dirt off his jeans. But just as he was about to leave he felt something cold and metal press against his back.

"Don't move," A low and emotionless voice said. The object against Billy's back was a gun, one shot and he'd be bleeding out in seconds.

"You shouldn't be here," The person with the gun said. "Keep your eyes forward and your hands up or I will shoot." Billy knew he was telling the truth, he'd heard this voice before, this guy never spoke much. "Walk forward into the facility," he commanded Billy, keeping the gun pressed against him, his tone as emotionless as ever. Billy had no choice but to obey, but his mind kept searching franticly for any way to escape. Billy was led through the back door and through the halls of this place. He could detect the scent of chemicals. His nose wrinkled at the stench and Billy sighed deeply as it hit him. He was at the mercy of Umbrella, or Regeneration (there wasn't any difference). He cussed under his breath and dread began to fill him like a balloon.

"No talking," repeated his captor. Billy was getting more hopeless each step. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to get caught. Mr. Few-Words snuck up on him when his guard was down. Billy felt the gun pull away from his back, and then the hand pulled the hand gun out of Billy's coat before he knew what was happening. He turned to his captor and realized he was correct; it was the guy who never really spoke. The guy continued to keep his gun trailed on Billy.

"Lieutenant William Coen," Greeted a young woman with black hair and creepy gray eyes. Billy knew he was standing in front of Eliza Thornbred. "It's nice to finally be meeting you."

"You're Eliza," Billy stated curtly.

"Correct, it seems my accomplishments precede me."

"I told him not to speak," The guy in the black hoodie said.

"Don't bother with him, you did well bringing him here," Eliza stated rather happily. He nodded mutely.

"You've been spying on us, Billy," Eliza said frowning. "You told Rebecca Chambers where we're located.

Billy was shocked. How did she know?

"Did you think we wouldn't find out?" Eliza asked tauntingly. Billy couldn't work his tongue to come up with a response.

"You should be punished, Lieutenant Coen, _severely_. I could turn you into a creature so horrible that you would wish for death with whatever remains of your mind." Billy flinched and Eliza laughed bitterly before continuing her little speech. "It would be too simple, Billy. Just a prick of a needle and you would be what you've vowed to destroy, a slave to a corporation that you hate more than anything. Maybe you should beg for me to end your miserable life right now." She stroked the hilt of her shinny gun. "A bullet would end you now, you pathetic human. A simple bullet would cut off your gateway to life. But what fun would that be?" Eliza chuckled darkly. "It would be more fun to see you hurt and hate yourself. So I won't kill you yet, Lieutenant Coen, not yet. I need you to play an important role of the damsel in distress for me."

A shiver made its way down Billy's spine; this girl scared the shit out of him.

"I want you to Email Miss Chambers and tell her everything. I want you to beg her to help you. And don't worry, I will not harm you or Miss Chambers; there's only two I need.

"Who?" Billy asked, no longer fearing for himself, but for Becca.

"Natalia Dodds and Paul Ventimilga. We have some un-finished _business_ to take care of…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awwww I just loved Eliza's little speech :D**

**Eliza: My speech was amazing**

**Me: Mhm of course dear**

**Natalia: I wasn't impressed *crosses arms***

**Eliza: You aren't even in the damn scene.**

**Me: No fighting! Anyway... review and... Billy will come to your house in a bikini!**

**-Lots of love, DEBRA :DD**


End file.
